The Journey
by PRISMOFLIFE
Summary: Slash HPDM Séquelle de Noirs Désirs de Mischka, avec son aimable autorisation et après validation par celleci...
1. Chapter 1

_**The Journey**_

Avant propos… 

Malheureusement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais J.K. Rowling a cette bonté d'âme de nous laisser les utiliser pour nourrir nos fantasmes les plus délirants sans nous faire de procès à tout bout de champs…

Un des personnages n'est pourtant pas de notre auteur fantasmagorique adulée à travers le monde… Il ne m'appartient néanmoins pas non plus… Il a été créé par Myschka…

Vous ne connaissez pas Myschka ? C'est tout simplement une hérésie ! Courrez vite tapoter ce penname sur vos claviers et ce pour deux raisons essentielles :

Tout d'abord, parce que cet auteur n'a rien à envier à J.K. Rowling… Et je pèse très sérieusement mes mots… Il y a des talents sur FFNet mais là, en l'occurrence, nous touchons très agréablement au podium…

Ensuite, parce que cette fic que vous avez daignée choisir sur une liste innombrable est une séquelle à une fic de Myschka intitulée « Noirs Désirs »… Et c'est uniquement parce qu'elle a apprécié cette suite que je lui ai soumise (et qu'elle m'a invité à publier ici) que je vous en écorche vos petits yeux scrutateurs et perspicaces…

Ne pas lire « Noirs Désirs » ne devrait pas contrarier la compréhension globale de « The Journey », toutefois si avez la flemme de ne pas vous y conformer, n'attendez pas de moi que je vous en fasse un résumé…

J'espère juste que si vous passez directement à « The Journey », çà vous donnera envie d'aller lire « Noirs Désirs » (je vous garantie que vous n'y perdrez rien)

Je me dois ici d'inviter les puritains et les homophobes à s'écarter de ce texte… S'il ne transpire aucune scène lemon, il n'en est pas moins basé sur un slash HP/DM…

Enfin, afin de rendre toute sa dimension conceptuelle à mon écrit, notons « The Journey » conçu sur la base musicale d'une chanson intitulée, je vous le donne en mille « The Journey »…

L'interprète n'en est autre que Sandra et le concepteur, compositeur, son foutu chanceux de mari génialissime Mickaël Cretu, père d'Enigma…

(Bon si vous n'avez pas les mêmes goûts musicaux que moi, que çà ne vous empêche pas de lire ma fic S.V.P.)

L'épilogue est basé sur une seconde chanson « Paintings in yellow » de Sandra toujours et vous pouvez trouver ces deux titres sur l'album éponyme à l'épilogue…

Je suis preneur de tous commentaire bienveillant, critique, agressif, subversif (oups ! non peut-être pas çà, encore que…)

Je tâcherai d'y répondre. Promis.

En tous cas ne vous en privez pas si vous y trouver un quelconque plaisir, une quelconque émotion… Si vous aimez lire ces textes, les auteurs ont plus que besoin de vos encouragements pour continuer, persévérer et parfois, ne pas abandonner…

Vraiment merci dès lors de prendre cinq minutes…

Bien à vous

PRISM OF LIFE.

Le P.S. infernal : pour les puristes et amoureux de la langue française, des fautes ont sans aucun doute échappé à ma vigilance… Les correcteurs d'orthographe sur ordinateur étant ce qu'ils sont (incompétents), j'ai beau me lire et me relire, il arrive un moment où l'on sature et plus apte à grand chose en la matière…

Aussi toutes mes excuses.

P.O.L.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Journey**_

Chapter one : "Cold out here" 

Et tout se bousculait insidieusement, dans la réalité mais aussi et surtout dans les têtes.

La division était d'évidence mais refusée d'être admise, collégialement, comme un ultime réflexe de défense, comme une utopie désespérée… Leur dernière union paradoxalement…

Harry n'était plus qu'une épave perdue en elle-même. Une épave dérivant au gré des évènements.

Il ne pensait plus. Penser faisait trop mal.

Il ne parlait plus. Parler c'était se lier et se lier faisait trop mal.

Il agissait là où et comment on lui disait d'agir. Et il obéissait. La plupart du temps pour avoir mal.

Et Harry n'aimait plus. Parce que les illusions finissent toujours par se déchirer, et dire que çà faisait mal était un bien médiocre euphémisme.

La résistance perdait de son essence profonde, se délitait dans des habitudes pour se rassurer… Les jours passaient et l'emprise de Lord Voldemort sur le Monde Magique ne faisait que croître… Les champs de bataille s'acharnaient à collectionner les victimes… Tuer devenait d'une banalité affligeante. Le poids de ces méfaits, pourtant nécessaire, étouffait subrepticement les partisans et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix… La plupart étaient si jeune. Comment auraient-ils pu évoluer sans coups férir ?

Les ténèbres gagnaient et elles jouissaient d'une force d'éternité écrasante…

Le soleil ne brillait désormais plus que par une présence physique de plus en plus incertaine… Et de moins en moins chaleureuse…

La ville de Londres semblait souffrir d'une apathie généralisée : tout semblait dominé par la grisaille brumeuse et morose d'un hiver précoce en ce mois d'octobre…Les âmes ne se reconnaissaient plus et seule l'habitude était devenue un mot utile, un repère rassurant… La méfiance était dans chaque regard, la suspicion une arme au moindre geste sortant de la norme bien pensante, bien pensée…

Les voisins n'échangeaient plus le simple bonjour qu'ils avaient relégué aux oubliettes pour y préférer un net regard perçant et hostile. L'animosité devenait une carte de présentation….

Les familles s'abîmaient dans leurs querelles. Réveillant les ancêtres, réveillant les morts, impliquant chaque nouveau né en lui posant une hérédité déjà malsaine.

Discorde était le maître mot. Hommes et femmes, adultes, vieux et enfants, riches et pauvres… Nul n'était épargné de cette vague glacée qui tendait l'atmosphère jusqu'à son ultime point de rupture…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Darkness forever 

_Neverending night_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Blaise semblait le seul représentant d'une lueur mystérieuse et persistante. Un moustique gênant qu'il faudrait écraser tôt ou tard pour parfaire l'œuvre de destruction.

Blaise était seul.

Snape avait disparu avec Dumbledore dans leur défense désespérée de Beaux Bâtons, à l'appel d'une Madame Maxime déjà plus morte que vive…

Maugrey Fol'œil avait succombé pour sauver Tonks de la mort. Vain sacrifice puisque la jeune femme était plongée dans un coma profond, sans espoir de retour…

Lupin n'avait pu tenir tête à une nouvelle attaque de Greyback. Son âme dévorée, l'Ordre n'arrivait à se résoudre à l'achever alors que lui ne prodiguait aucune pitié dans les arènes infernales…

Après Bill et Arthur, après la trahison de Percy, Molly Weasley avait encore payé un cher tribut en la personne de Charlie, son aîné… Son escouade de Dragons s'était brillamment illustrée face aux géants. La dernière victoire de l'Ordre. Mais à quel prix ? Nul n'en était revenu.

Personne n'avait réussi à s'étonner de la totale absence de réaction de Ron. Face au drame. Face à l'effondrement de sa mère. Face à la tristesse sans bornes de sa sœur…

Mais Ron vivait déjà dans la haine. Celle-ci à son apogée, il n'avait plus de limites à briser. Se battre et tuer restaient ses seuls repères.

Blaise l'avait compris. Hermione le savait. Neville aussi. Mais lorsque Zabini avait interpellé Harry sur le cas, celui-ci avait émis une apathie incohérente tout en assurant qu'il ne fallait pas s'en inquiéter et que ce problème n'en était déjà plus un, qu'il s'occupait de la question.

Blaise luttait contre l'image de cet échange où Harry avait eu un sourire triste pour commencer, et un sourire étrangement sarcastique, malsain, pour conclure…

Dans les profondeurs des égouts de la ville, Lord Voldemort songeait à provoquer l'acte final. Pour que Potter lui appartiennent définitivement…

Et à tous, dans un coin de leur inconscient collectif, persistait une flammèche sur les braises… Mais que pouvait-elle contre ce froid glacial qui régnait sans partage ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Flames in the ashes_

_Water turns to ice_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Si Blaise croyait encore en des perspectives d'un avenir meilleur, c'était parce que Luna, contre toute attente, lui donnait la conviction intime d'y croire. Certes, la jeune femme n'était plus présente dans leur réalité… Elle était murée dans un comportement autistique dont seul Neville la rattachait encore à eux… Mais elle avait des visions, et il arrivait à Blaise, lorsqu'il était seul avec elle, de prendre doucement la jeune fille et de la bercer… Elle lui transmettait alors parfois ses visions clairvoyantes…

Cette forme blonde étendue, baignant dans le sang mais ceinte d'une aura d'émeraude sans commune mesure… Ces soldats de l'ombre, les regards éteints, au bord d'un abîme… Qui étaient-ils ? Cette main tendue sortant d'une mare spongieuse, un marasme de noirceur, de puanteur, de putride, d'obséquiosité, cette main que Blaise était certain, sans trop savoir comment, être celle de Harry… Cette main qui refusait la sienne et qui se tendait vers cette autre, pâle, qui gémissait dans le vent « Pourquoi ? »…

Blaise était perplexe. Il savait qu'il devait traiter ces informations, trouver leur message, leur sens… Il ne doutait pas du drame mais les pièces du puzzle étaient trop éparses et incomplètes pour qu'il puisse encore mettre à jour la solution…

Puis le réveil était douloureux. Et systématiquement, Luna pleurait… Mais, Blaise était aveugle de lucidité. Non par incompétence, mais il semblait que quelque part, une force inconnue veuille préserver l'espoir qu'il incarnait… Car si lui aussi devait sombrer, qui pourrait sauver l'Ordre ?

Il faisait déjà si froid dehors. Si froid.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Oh, it's cold out here 

_It's cold out here_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Et Harry comptait les jours. Trois mois de survivance à Draco.

Trois mois de sursis pour Ron Weasley.

Et il avait froid. Si froid.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Journey**_

Chapter two : « I'm alive » (part one) 

Eve restait cette jeune fille fragile : plus une enfant et pourtant pas encore une femme.

La physionomie de la jeune fille ne traduisait que trop bien le poids de sa vie : Eve avait des cicatrices qu'elle n'aurait pas dû avoir à son âge. Elle était voûtée : les reins fatigués de s'être donnés, les jambes lourdes de sans cesse marcher, le dos écrasé d'une vie qui n'avait jamais été légère…A seize ans.

A seize ans, elle avait cette peau froissée qui laissait croire un papier, un parchemin prêt de se déchirer… Et ses yeux tristes du malheur des autres, parce que trop heureuse de ne pas se soucier du sien propre… Un moyen comme un autre d'y échapper. De le nier.

Eve vivait par procuration.

Et depuis quelques trois mois, ce n'était que souffrance….

Eve attendait. Elle attendait un retour.

Celui de Harry. Pour lui dire. Il est vivant. Il est parti à ta recherche, mais il est vivant.

Celui de Draco. Pour ne pas être seule. Pour qu'il ne soit pas seul. Abandonné. Une nouvelle fois. Une fois de trop.

Eve avait peur. Draco revenait chaque soir épuisé et elle ne pouvait que se taire, de ce silence éloquent, une confession disant « Non, il n'est pas venu »… Alors, elle partait à son tour, pour prendre son service…

Elle ne comprenait plus : Draco avait lutté pour revenir du pays des morts. Draco avait ensuite repris pied dans la réalité, attendant, espérant Harry. Il n'avait jamais pleuré, en tous cas pas devant elle. Puis, il lui avait dit, un soir, que Harry le croyait mort et que c'était donc à lui de le retrouver, pas le contraire. Et il s'était raccroché à çà. Mais la blessure s'était infectée. Nouveaux tourments. Nouvelles angoisses. Nouvelles fièvres. Nouveaux délires. Enfin, nouvelle rémission…

Puis, à son tour, Draco avait disparu…

Depuis son retour, Draco ne venait plus travailler, chanter, aguicher, charmer, séduire… Pourtant, il ne paraissait pas dans le manque. Il lui avait dit une fois qu'il pourrait désormais subvenir à leurs besoins sans qu'il ne soit plus nécessaire pour elle de travailler mais, en même temps, il avait affirmé que ce ne serait pas lui rendre service et qu'il ne pouvait garantir une durée dans l'état des choses actuelles.

Elle ne comprenait pas non plus le changement radical opéré chez l'éphèbe blond… Il semblait désormais empreint d'une puissance nouvelle, peut-être aussi immense que son désarroi abyssal, sa peine sans nom… Quelle sottise ! Bien sûr qu'elle avait un nom sa peine : Harry…

Draco s'était relevé. Contre toute attente, après des tourments insoupçonnables, malgré le douloureux départ, puis absence, de son aimé, il s'était redressé.

Harry le croyait mort. A cause de Ron Weasley. Son meurtrier auquel il n'avait manqué que de projeter la marque des ténèbres pour signer sa forfaiture, pour se signer Mangemort… Car Draco ne doutait pas de la marque de Voldemort dans son assassinat… Non pas tentative. Il avait bien été tué ce jour-là.

On avait tué son innocence, enfin.

On avait tué sa fuite éperdue, sa lâcheté…

Et s'il n'en était pas mort, c'était parce qu'on n'avait pas réussi à tuer son amour… Alors, Draco Malefoy avait surgi de ses cendres. Faible, décharné, à vif… Mais vivant.

Il n'avait pas l'esprit à la vengeance.

Il était simplement en manque. En manque de son amour. Et il refusait la désintoxication. Non ! Il avait trop lutté ! Ils avaient trop souffert ! Il était déterminé à le retrouver, à se battre pour le temps perdu… Oh, bien sûr, si Ronald Weasley devait jamais recroiser son chemin, il paierait durement sa folie. Il n'avait pu lutter à armes égales la première fois… Mais les choses avaient changé. Parce que le rouquin avait fini la lourde tâche entreprise par Harry. Il avait fini de lui redonner vie. Il lui avait ouvert les yeux. Maintenant tout était clair.

L'élève serpentard était de retour, et avait finalement choisi son camp.

Il était désespérément vivant.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Wake up to the break of day_

_Wake from a dream_

_World outside is dark and grey_

_No one in the streets_

_Can you hear me ?_

_I'm alive_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

En parfait occlumen qu'il était, Tom Jedusor pressentait une désagréable sensation de gêne. Comme une infime tâche sur un tableau somptueux.

Ses mangemorts payaient cher la colère qu'il ruminait à cause de cette frustration. Les Doloris étaient distribués avec une violence toute révélatrice et, le moindre prétexte donnait lieu à des séances de torture peu communes. Tous y passaient alors : de la plus infime victime au plus proche collaborateur – bien que le terme de serviteur soit sans doute plus approprié – sans distinction de rang ou de confiance.

Certains attribuaient cette expression à la disparition invraisemblable de Lucius Malefoy. Avait-il fui ? Avait-il été capturé ? Etait-il seulement encore en vie ?

Toutes les hypothèses émises ne trouvaient de réponses fiables et rassurantes.

Mais Lord Voldemort n'accordait en fait qu'une place secondaire à cet évènement, certes fâcheux et pour le moins mystérieux, mais s'il appréciait Lord Malefoy c'était bien pour ce côté obscur… Lucius ne le trahirait pas. Il n'avait pas bronché à la mort de sa femme, et avait pleinement collaboré au meurtre de son fils. Et même en son absence, sa fortune demeurait disponible et accessible… La fin de la dynastie Malefoy n'entravait en rien ses projets…

Voldemort n'avait que Potter en tête. Et tout était en place pour parachever sa déchéance, sa plongée vers les ténèbres, vers lui, son maître. Harry Potter n'avait plus aucun élément fiable sur lequel s'appuyer. Tous ses mentors étaient passés de vie à trépas. Plus aucun rayon de soleil n'éclairait son chemin. Il ne résistait plus que pour la forme.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une touche finale à poser.

Potter venait de passer les trois derniers mois à ruminer sa haine. A se rechercher une raison de vivre… Il était grand temps de lui ouvrir les yeux…

Un rictus de satisfaction s'étira sur le long visage reptilien.

Cette gêne occasionnelle était superflue. Sans doute Zabini ou cette Lovegood. La dernière s'engloutissait dans des profondeurs où même lui, Voldemort, n'irait pas la chercher… Quant au traître de la Maison Serpentard, il n'était qu'un pion sans réelle envergure… Il ne fallait pas négliger ce tourment qu'il causait… Cependant ce n'était pas parce qu'il était le dernier sain d'esprit de ses ennemis qu'il fallait omettre qu'il tomberait comme les autres quand chuterait Potter…

« Je demanderai à Potter de le tuer d'ailleurs ! » songea le Seigneur Noir. Et son rictus s'agrandi d'autant plus, au grand plaisir de la pauvre Parkinson qui sentit le poids d'un Doloris s'apaiser en contre partie…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry errait dans la ville comme il errait dans sa tête. Impossible d'être tranquille sous cette terrible tempête. Impossible d'être serein. Juste dominant, ce sentiment d'inutile jouant les troubles fêtes.

Seuls ses échecs résonnaient en lui. Un gong sourd, constant qui ravageait la moindre ébauche de pensée cohérente.

Ron avait tué Draco. Son ami avait tué son amour. L'Amitié avait tué l'Amour. Comment encore croire en ces valeurs maintenant ?

Sa cicatrice était une douleur lancinante et quasi permanente. Mais impossible de repérer pour autant la présence de son ennemi juré, celui qui avait tout détruit autour de lui et chez lui.

Car Harry savait que Ron n'avait agit que sous l'impulsion des manipulations de Voldemort. Ca ne pouvait être que çà. Ca ne devait être que çà. Même si çà ne changeait rien. Même si çà n'atténuait absolument pas son envie de tuer Ron à son tour.

Il avait reculé l'échéance aussi loin que possible, fuyant les contacts directs, se débattant avec ce noir désir confus et obscur qui finirait de l'anéantir, de le plier aux ambitions du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son objectif était de s'attaquer à Voldemort avant d'en découdre avec Ron. Avec son ami ?... Et parfois, il souhaitait lui-même mourir dès la première tentative…

Rien ne ramènerait jamais Draco.

Pour s'éloigner de ce marasme assourdissant et obsessionnel, Harry se perdait dans les rues de Londres. Harry se perdait en boisson, en corps consommés sans désir -non surtout pas de désir- ni passion. Juste étreindre de la chair pour se vider, s'épuiser, dans une tentative ridicule d'un oubli obligatoirement éphémère…

Harry ne faisait plus l'amour. Harry baisait. Des corps mâles ou femelles, indifféremment, mais blonds, systématiquement… Néanmoins, jamais ses yeux d'émeraudes ne rencontraient de pupilles grises qui l'auraient, peut-être, ramenées à la réalité. Oh comme il souhaitait ardemment des yeux d'acier pour l'extraire des dimensions scabreuses où son esprit dégénérait…

Harry s'égarait dans des batailles où Blaise l'injuriait de ses prises de risques inutiles et superflues…

Il réussissait encore à éviter de tuer, se refusant instinctivement à cela. Il n'endosserait le masque de meurtrier que pour ses cibles repérées…

En revanche, il se surprenait à savourer la chute de l'ennemi, quel qu'il soit… Il se plaisait à lire la haine de la défaite dans des yeux offensés, vexés… Néanmoins, ces regards réussissaient invariablement à le retourner en devenant narquois, triomphant… Alors qu'ils étaient sous sa baguette, sous son pouvoir, sous sa puissance.

Harry n'y voyait que trop bien leur défi, leur conviction tentatrice qu'il finirait par tomber face à leur maître…

Le survivant ne pleurait plus. Il n'avait jamais été enclin à verser des larmes mais, il semblait désormais inaccessible à cet émoi, condamner aux yeux secs… Son regard n'en était que plus incisif, l'incarnation de l'Avada Kedavra…

Oh ciel ! Et cette putain de cicatrice qui le lançait à nouveau…

Harry entra dans un bar miteux… A la recherche de l'oubli. A la recherche du présent… Un de ces cafés perdus au fond des villes. Un lieu qui avait eu une âme, mais qui avait dépérit pour ne laisser place qu'à la médiocrité, la facilité, le funeste.

L'atmosphère était glauque. Tant mieux. Au moins cela répondait à son état d'esprit.

C'était la nuit et pourtant des enfants, qui n'avaient rien à faire là et encore moins à cette heure là, traînaient…

Harry se sentait vieux. Les années comptaient triple pour lui. Les enfants étaient en fait adolescents. Désœuvrés. Abandonnés. Cachés du reste du monde qui ne voulait plus les voir. Qui n'avait jamais voulu les voir… Ils survivaient eux aussi… Livrés à la vie aussi bien qu'à la mort. Livrés aux aléas, au sort et consort…Livrés aux contrastes de l'existence, aux nuances de la survivance…

Garçons et filles débauchaient les lieux mais une prédominance masculine semblait indiquer une humeur guerrière, une virilité à affirmer…

Le sorcier commanda une bouteille de vodka et s'installa seul à une table… Déjà il était abordé par une douce jeune fille. Elle cherchait de la compagnie. Harry sut instantanément qu'elle recherchait sa came.

Harry resta sobre de ses mots, n'encourageant pas la jeune fille, ne la dissuadant pas non plus…

Il partageait un silence tacite et pourtant, même de cela le jeune sorcier se méfiait. ..

Leur ébauche de rencontre, leur tentative de tromper leurs solitudes fut brusquement interrompue : une bagarre commençait à éclater.

Pour rien sans doute. Rien à faire de toute façon.

Des cris, des heurts… Comme la plupart des clients, Harry assistait passivement à ce duel où deux jeunes hommes, à peine seize ans apparemment, étaient prêts à s'entretuer. Pour une fille ? Pour de la drogue ? Pour une amitié brisée ? Pour une traîtrise ? (Pourquoi l'amertume restait-elle sur son palais malgré la vodka ?)

Les deux jeunes hommes laissaient vraisemblablement libre cours à leurs pires instincts sauvages. De chocs qui auraient assommé un homme fort, ils se relevaient pour frapper encore plus violemment l'adversaire… Leur combat était… animal…

Et Harry se surprit à les trouver beaux… Adolescents, dans leur épanouissement physique, ils s'adonnaient à un rituel qui avait traversé les âges. Ils jouaient la guerre. Insouciants ou trop conscients ? Non, en fait, ils jouaient leur guerre. Avec leur conviction. Leur sincérité. La plus importante qui n'aurait jamais lieu….

Tout cela était si dérisoire… Et si pure à la fois… Depuis combien de temps Harry n'avait-il ne serait-ce qu'effleuré la pureté ?

« Au moins trois mois » lui répondit la voix de sa conscience.

« Oh shut up ! » maugréa Harry en portant la bouteille à ses lèvres…

« Pardon ? Tu disais ? » minauda sa partenaire de l'instant…

Harry se contenta d'un regard éloquent pour signifier à la jeune fille que seul le silence les unirait jamais…

Les deux duellistes semblaient arriver au bout de leurs forces. Leurs coups baissaient d'intensité… Mais ce ne fut pourtant ni la peur, ni la fatigue qui les stoppa net.

La porte de la salle claqua, figeant la scène dans une impossible réalité. La femme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte n'avait jamais été belle. Elle était vraisemblablement née usée… Elle fixait l'assistance, fouillant d'un regard acéré ce qu'elle recherchait…

Elle scrutait chaque visage. Indécente inquisition qui pourtant ne soulevait aucune contestation. Les respirations étaient coupées. Le surréalisme de la scène empêchait tout commentaire et chacun attendait, dans l'expectative. Allait-elle trouver ce qu'elle cherchait ?

Contre toute attente, c'est l'un des deux duellistes qui brisa le suspense, lâchant un explosif et décalé « Maman ? »

Il avait le visage contusionné. Il avait les lèvres ouvertes pour attraper quelques souffles d'air entre le sang qui maculait son menton…. Et l'appellation de « maman » avait quelque chose d'obscène sur sa bouche…

Stupéfaite quelques secondes, l'assistance laissa émerger quelques ricanements avant de céder à une explosion de rires ravageurs et moqueurs.

La femme ne s'en laissa pas déstabiliser. Elle s'avança vers son fils. Le releva. Jeta à peine un regard compatissant à l'autre combattant…

Le silence faisait de nouveau place nette.

La mère embrassa son fils et, bien qu'elle murmura, ses mots résonnèrent comme le tonnerre « Je t'aime mon enfant. Il n'est plus l'heure de se battre pour des futilités. Rentres avec moi, il n'est que trop temps. Ton père se meurt. »

Le jeune homme allait très vraisemblablement rabrouer sa mère quand les derniers mots firent mouche.

Il déglutit. Ravala sa morgue et ne resta bouche bée que pour reprendre son souffle…

L'hésitation consommée, il frissonna. Sa voix tremblait quand, dans un aveu, il chuchota à sa mère : « Maman, j'aurais tellement voulu ne pas grandir… »

Le frisson du garçon fut aussitôt contagieux.

Même si personne ne l'admettrait jamais.

La femme disgracieuse, sinon laide, embrassa de nouveau son fils, lui prit la main avec une infinie tendresse, de cette force qui ne saurait être que maternelle et entraîna son petit garçon vers la sortie…

C'était du respect qui brillait dans la plupart des yeux des témoins.

Harry sentit alors sa joue humide. Une simple et unique larme et il siffla dans un sanglot : « Merlin ! Je suis en vie ! »…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hermione s'évaporait, dans un lent suicide, au travers d'un amoncellement de connaissances qu'elle n'arrivait plus à canaliser…

Elle se saoulait, elle aussi, mais ne goûtait finalement même pas à l'extase d'une folie déresponsabilisante.

Trop pragmatique. Trop consciencieuse…

Elle ne s'offrait plus qu'occasionnellement à Ron. Elle aurait presque voulu mettre un terme à cette relation insipide, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se convaincre d'admettre que plus rien ne les réunissait. Elle l'aimait pourtant toujours. Mais lui avait perdu toute notion d'amour… Et, aussi vulgaire que représentatif, Ron ne faisait plus que se vider les couilles en elle…

Elle avait passé le stade de l'humiliation. Elle ne mesurait que trop justement comment la guerre les avait tous détruit, à petit feu, dans la durée, dans la violence, et dans la mort trop souvent côtoyée…

Puis, elle craignait la violence de Ron. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'il ne la battrait pas si elle lui refusait le partage de sa couche, le don de son corps… Les yeux de Ron étaient tellement vides…

Hermione s'était enfermée, se créant ainsi son refuge, dans la conviction que la victoire tiendrait en la découverte d'un savoir nouveau… L'information essentielle et primordiale qui changerait la donne...

Hermétique à toute conviction idéologique, la jeune femme s'était créée sa propre religion…

Elle aussi perdait pied avec le réel.

Pourtant ce matin là, Hermione connue une évolution incertaine, car tout s'écroula.

Elle ne savait qu'en penser, mais elle était indubitablement enceinte…

Pour cela, elle se devait de vivre. Pour cela elle était vivante.

Une nouvelle lueur se fit en elle, la violant presque…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ginny n'était plus que larmes… Avouées ou cachées. Alternativement.

Oh, elle luttait, plus que quiconque sans doute. Parce qu'il y avait sa mère et, encore, trois de ses frères…

Mais même les jumeaux n'ébauchaient plus que des sourires circonstanciés et appesantis, lestés d'une tristesse incommensurable… Et comment leur en vouloir ?

L'idée de se donner la mort la tourmentait avec de plus en plus d'intensité mais elle résistait. Pour ses proches. Pour le principe. Pour vivre peut-être… Elle ne savait plus. Le vide était tellement fort en elle. Un trou noir qui absorbait tout. Un gouffre qui l'aspirait et qui embrouillait ses pensées…

Ginny se jetait avidement dans ses fonctions. Soigner. Soigner. Encore. Encore et toujours. Ne pas penser. Ne pas voir ses propres blessures… Elles ne sont pas guérissables. Avec un peu de chance, les cicatrices, un jour, cesseraient de faire mal…

Lorsque Blaise rentra une nouvelle fois bredouille de sa tentative de retrouver, ou suivre Harry dans ses pérégrinations, nocturnes en l'occurrence, elle lui tendit les bras, à la recherche d'un réconfort puéril mais spontané.

Il soupira, fatigué, dans le creux de son cou. Elle répondit de la même façon, tremblante… Puis, gênés par cette proximité inhabituelle, ils voulurent se détacher …

C'était irrésistible, les lèvres de l'autre paraissaient si douces, son souffle si chaud, sa peau était une tendresse et la promesse d'un vide à combler…

L'instinct sexuel les emporta.

Mais, il y eut plus…

Car ils voulaient juste se dire l'un l'autre qu'ils étaient vivants…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Neville et Luna. Luna et Neville.

Il se sentait inutile.

Elle communiait avec une folie si forte, si attirante…

Son combat était perpétuel pour ne pas flirter plus avec l'inexorable éternel…

Son combat était perpétuel parce qu'il n'avait plus qu'elle…Sa dernière raison de vivre, à lui, une fois sa vengeance accomplie. Geste fade qui n'avait rien changé. Curieusement insipide et pourtant si satisfaisant.

Neville attendait que Luna revienne pour croire à nouveau en Harry, car elle seule saurait restaurer l'équilibre précaire de leur futur à tous…

Et la violence du choc les surpris tous deux : elle pourtant loin, si loin et lui, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais osé croire un tel espoir.

La vision les traversa avec une fulgurance simultanée et les écrasa sans concession. A tel point qu'ils succombèrent volontiers à l'évanouissement proposé…

A leur réveil, rien n'avait changé. Luna se balançait tel un zombie désarticulé, toute conscience évaporée dans une vague opaque et dense…

Neville était amnésique du moment précédent.

Mais tous deux hurlaient contre le silence, dans leurs têtes, qu'ils étaient vivants…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Une étincelle de vie brillait en chacun d'eux. Différente, et pourtant la même. Quel temps leurs restaient-ils pour le savoir ?


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Journey**_

_**Chapter three ; « I'm alive » (part two)**_

Harry se réveilla dans un lit inconnu.

Encore une fois.

Il ne conservait qu'un souvenir flou de la soirée de la veille.

Encore une fois.

Et, il venait de se réveiller en sursaut, avec l'image du corps de Draco baignant dans son sang…

Encore une fois.

Mais le corps lascivement étendu à ses côtés n'était pas celui de Draco.

La jeune fille était toujours assoupie et son buste se soulevait doucement, témoignant de sa respiration calme et reposée.

Harry eut une grimace. Non pas à propos de ce corps allongé à ses côtés… Mais parce qu'il était anonyme… Parce qu'il avait hurlé le nom de Draco dans sa tête à l'instant libérateur. Parce qu'il n'était pas Draco justement.

Harry se leva sans bruit, discrètement, soucieux, comme d'habitude, de quitter les lieux sans devoir se confronter à des explications, des excuses ou ne serait-ce qu'un simple bonjour… Un faux sourire qui mentirait…

Harry se dégoûtait.

Au moins en était-il encore capable !

Descendu dans la rue, le jeune homme à la chevelure en bataille réalisa qu'il ne savait pas où aller. Il n'avait ni l'envie, ni le courage de retourner au 12, square Grimmaurd dans l'immédiat. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Suite à l'épisode de la veille au soir, il avait tout juste eu l'impression de prendre un peu de recul, de sauter et de s'élever de quelques centimètres… Avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol dur et ferme… Mais, illogiquement, la sensation restait là…. Et, elle était positive… Peut-être parce qu'elle n'était pas éphémère…

Or, retrouver ses comparses de l'Ordre était ni plus ni moins que la chute assurée…

Un soleil pâle éclairait timidement cette froide matinée automnale. Harry se surprit envahit d'une vague mélancolique, scrutant le ciel et interrogeant : « Où es-tu Draco ? Où es-tu mon Amour ? Je ne suis tellement plus rien sans toi ! »

Sa prière était juste belle. Sincère. Un appel qui n'attendait pas de réponse. C'était juste un prétexte pour prononcer son nom. En savourer la musique. Raviver son image. L'embrasser… Abstraitement, certes. Mais c'était alors si bon de retrouver sa saveur sur sa propre langue…

Harry s'autorisa à ébaucher un sourire incertain…

Mais l'horizon resta muet et Harry reprit son éternel chemin vers l'infini...

C'est la Haine qui le ranima.

Encore une fois.

Il surprit Voldemort dans son esprit. Il surprit son goût amer et répugnant, une souillure indéfinissable qui le hantait depuis tant d'années pourtant. Il le voyait violant une nouvelle fois son intimité, être là, indésiré et indésirable… Juste quand il ne fallait pas !

Une violente montée d'adrénaline signifia la fois de trop et, pour la première fois, Harry se risqua :

"Que voulez vous ?"

Toute sa colère était dans ces mots, toute sa frustration et sa haine contenue, tout ses noirs désirs...

Et pourtant, le Lord ne signa aucun étonnement. Comme si ce moment avait été attendu parmi tous les autres.

"Je pourrai te le rendre, sais-tu ?" susurra la voix mielleuse

« Me rendre qui ? » feinta Harry en déglutissant laborieusement et pourtant répondant du tac au tac…

« Mais ton jeune amour bien sûr ! L'enfant dépravé de Lucius ! Celui qui n'a que trop souffert de tes amitiés…»

La voix de Voldemort chantait presque. Une mélodie suave et pourtant une harmonie suraiguë et crissante…

« Je…. Je ne veux pas d'un Inferi ! Je ne veux pas d'une coquille vide ! Je ne veux pas marchander ! Je ne veux rien de vous Tom Jedusor ! »

Harry ne laissa pas l'occasion à la tentation de s'exprimer davantage et ferma son esprit sèchement...

Il était à genoux. Haletant. Incrédule face à la dépense d'énergie occasionnée. Plus éreinté par ce contact que par la nuit de débauche à laquelle il venait de se livrer…

Sa cicatrice le lança derechef pour toute réponse.

Au moins l'avait-il mis en colère, se persuada t-il…

Harry ne pu réprimer un inconfortable tremblement… Il s'invectivait de ne pas penser à cet échange qu'il n'aurait jamais dû susciter… Voldemort était attiré par le désespoir comme un papillon par la lumière… Le problème étant que Voldemort n'avait pas d'ailes à brûler, ni même d'âme…

Inexorablement, la perspective d'un possible s'immisçait, croissait, envahissait le black out que tentait de s'imposer Harry…

Et s'il disait vrai ?

Harry céda et se repassa la scène en mémoire…

Après quelques secondes, il releva de nouveau la tête vers le ciel limpide… L'illusion d'un soleil au visage de Draco imprégna le temps d'un éclair son subconscient…

Harry y gagna une sensation de sérénité inattendue.

Alors l'indice éclata à son regard.

Blaise serait content. Harry avait des informations à lui communiquer…

Alors qu'il reprenait la route vers le Quartier Général de la Résistance, Harry ne pu empêcher la réalité de le rattraper…

Encore une fois.

Quand il franchit le seuil du Manoir Black, toute trace de l'existence d'un sourire s'était déjà diluée dans sa mémoire…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Don't know where you've been last night_

_Don't know where to go_

_I hope that you're all right_

_Walk an endless road_

_Can you hear me ?_

_I'm alive_

_Can you see me ?_

_I'm alive_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voldemort sourit, au grand soulagement de Goyle et de Nott alors présents auprès de leur maître…

Il savait avoir troublé Potter par cette proposition. Chaque mot avait été pesé et choisi pour marquer sa supériorité, pour raviver chaque cicatrice…

Le seigneur des Ténèbres était d'autant plus satisfait que Potter avait fait une bonne partie du chemin qui l'amènerait à ses pieds…

Le survivant était quasiment vaincu… Il avait tout simplement hésité à sa proposition. Harry Potter n'avait plus la force de rejeter au loin la tentation. Ses nobles sentiments puérils étaient définitivement morts, c'était un homme comme les autres. Bien évidemment plus fort que beaucoup, sinon un des plus forts, son alter ego en somme, mais sa candeur, sa naïveté, son innocence avaient fatalement succombé au tourment du temps et de la guerre. Son œuvre.

Potter était passé à côté de la gloire, de la victoire et serait bientôt une épine dégagée des desseins de l'Ombre…

Les flammes de l'enfer brûlaient dans les yeux avides de Lord Voldemort… Complètement emporté dans ses pensées de victoire et de ses prochaines conquêtes des mondes magiques et moldus, il ne savoura même pas les hurlements du jeune Vincent Goyle qui s'embrasait comme une torche dans sa cape de sorcier, tandis que Nott déglutissait, dégoulinant de sueur d'une terreur sans précédent…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Lucius Malefoy était enchaîné à un mur, dans une cave humide… Suspendu en croix, supportant son propre poids comme un fardeau, pieds et mains menottés…

Un mois qu'il ne voyait personne d'autre que son geôlier, le visage recouvert d'un masque, cagoulé, qui lui apportait à manger une fois par jour. Qui le nourrissait comme un enfant.

Lucius Malefoy était un homme fort et intelligent. Il savait pertinemment que l'on cherchait clairement à le briser : la fatigue physique par l'effort constant, la torture morale en empêchant toute communication, même du regard… Aucune réponse à ses questions… A son calme. A ses énervements. A sa colère. A sa folie.

L'enfermement comme seul point de vie, et la perte progressive de tout repère spatio-temporel…

Il avait cru au début que son geôlier était différent à chaque fois mais, plus le temps avançait et plus il entretenait la conviction qu'il s'agissait toujours de la même personne… La physionomie restait la même, la gestuelle immuable, un rite savamment calculé. L'odeur, l'aura non plus ne changeaient pas d'un iota… Qui était donc puni ainsi ? A moins que ce soit le seul téméraire et intrépide Gryffondor à oser lui tenir compagnie… ?

Le père de Draco n'avait aucun doute : ses ravisseurs étaient l'Ordre du Phénix. Il comprenait toutefois moins pourquoi Potter n'était pas encore venu. Il s'interrogeait aussi sur les motifs de sa capture… Que voulait-on lui faire payer ? Selon les points de vue, il y avait tant de choses qu'on pouvait lui reprocher….

Et que voulait-on obtenir de lui ?

On l'humiliait… Cela était désagréable, glissait vers l'irritable et l'intolérable et sous peu deviendrait insupportable… Contraint de par ses restrictions de mouvement à s'uriner et se déféquer dessus, Lucius puait.

Il était en fait impressionné que l'équipe de Dumbledore s'engage dans l'usage de telles tortures raffinées… Certes le vieux manitou n'était plus là pour s'y opposer, mais ses enseignements avaient bien vite périclité…

Autre élément de certitude, son bourreau muet était un occlumen accompli. Toutes ses tentatives soudaines ou préparées, dans la surprise ou dans la séduction, s'étaient toutes heurtées à un mur solide. La résistance était sans conteste de l'ordre d'un sorcier puissant… Toutefois, les dites tentatives n'avaient jamais fait l'objet de représailles. Pourquoi ? Elles ne pouvaient pas être passées inaperçu, pas avec la qualité de défense auxquelles elles s'étaient confrontées….

Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Lucius et il en venait à redouter que son mystérieux gardien ne soit apte à mener une rapide investigation de legilimancie contre laquelle il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir parer si les capacités d'attaques équivalaient à la défense…

Mais si les interrogations le troublaient, Lucius n'avait pas peur… Il se sentait encore vivant et guettait la moindre faille, la moindre ouverture qui lui permettrait de prendre le moindre ascendant…

Il attentait, presque curieux de la suite. Pourquoi d'ailleurs cette absence d'identité chez ses ravisseurs ? Qu'est-ce que cela induisait ?

Les questions le harcelaient. Les questions le gardaient sain d'esprit.

Lucius était un monstre froid de patience. Il l'avait toujours été. Et si les choses n'évoluaient pas, le temps jouait en sa faveur… Tout du moins le croyait-il…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Draco parcourait Londres inlassablement. Il jouait de l'ombre. Cela, il l'avait appris bien assez tôt… Il recherchait Harry. Il recherchait un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il recherchait tout indice susceptible de lui indiquer le passage du Survivant…

Draco épluchait méthodiquement les journaux, guettant les signes d'une bataille où il pourrait remonter jusqu'à son amour…

Il avait parfois l'impression de tourner en rond. L'Ordre et ses membres étaient trop habitués à vivre dans la clandestinité et dans le secret et, bien qu'affaiblis – si l'on tenait compte de l'ambiance morbide, des catastrophes qui se succédaient jusqu'au monde moldu et donc de l'avancée de Voldemort – ils arrivaient encore à se dissimuler, peut-être d'autant plus à cause de cela d'ailleurs…

Draco désirait tant sortir de ce tunnel d'où la fin, cette lumière réduite et vacillante, ne paraissait jamais vouloir se rapprocher…

L'héritier de l'empire Malefoy venait d'apprendre incidemment que son père ne faisait plus aucune apparition officielle depuis quelques semaines maintenant…

Il ne voulait pas y penser dans l'immédiat. Il ferait ce qu'il faudrait, quand il le faudrait.

Draco restait très circonspect dans ses approches des milieux sorciers. Il ne pouvait se permettre de se faire remarquer d'aucune sorte.

Mais ses démarches sans résultats probants, il envisageait désormais d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Son cœur se serra à cette simple idée. Se rendre au Chaudron Baveur, tâtonner sur les briques avec une baguette… Autant de lieu à risque qui pouvait le rendre vivant à ceux qui le pensaient parti rejoindre sa mère…

Mais Harry restait introuvable…

Le jeune homme blond au regard orageux avait réussi à contrôler l'ouragan en lui.

Il se savait à l'abri dans l'œil du cyclone et qu'à un moment ou un autre il faudrait soit faire taire les rugissants alentours, soit subir encore l'épreuve d'une traversée incertaine.

Draco grandissait.

Il avait mis fin aux séances de tortures masochistes, n'appréhendant que trop bien qu'elles ne menaient à rien. Les questions demeuraient sans réponse. Mais, de tout le long de sa vie, Draco avait longtemps avancé sans se poser de questions. Il savait donc pouvoir persévérer sans avoir les réponses non plus. Même s'il faudrait bien s'y confronter. C'était inexorable.

Draco ne repoussait pas le quand. Il attendait juste de le croiser. Il y était prêt.

Soyons sérieux, il ne le serait jamais vraiment mais qui pourrait jamais se prétendre apte à affronter des mots, des silences, des gestes qui feraient forcément mal ? Quels qu'ils soient.

Mais Draco ne voulait plus faner sa vie. Il avait effleuré une saveur jusqu'alors inconnue. Il avait découvert l'éveil des sens. Quelque chose d'étouffé avait éclos en lui, en l'émerveillant, en lui apportant une sensation si étrange de sérénité et de bien être…

L'éphèbe blond avait trouvé son existence dans le regard d'un autre. Dans une romance verte. Dans des cheveux en bataille. Dans des lignes de mains si semblables aux siennes.

Et la réciprocité. Sans le vouloir. Sans le décider. Et çà avait été si bon…

L'altérité avait tué l'égocentrisme chez le dernier Malefoy.

Il se laissait désormais guider par son instinct. Son errance avait pris fin. Ses larmes n'étaient plus une faiblesse à massacrer. Ses émois n'étaient plus une honte à réprimer.

Retrouver Harry était une nécessité absolue. Pour lui dire cela. Pour lui donner cela.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco Malefoy avait un rêve. Epuré de toutes considérations matérielles ou d'héritage malséant.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco Malefoy avait son rêve.

Et un chant désespéré en lui, le malmenait, le harcelait, d'une voix douce et chaude. Et exaltante : « Believe in your dreams ! » (_« Crois en tes rêves »_)

Sa seule vraie piste avait été des lieux moldus encore plus sordides que le cabaret où il chantait il y a quelques mois encore, et où Eve survivait toujours… Evidemment, tout ce qu'il avait pu glaner était fort succinct et peu probant… Puis, Draco réalisait qu'il avait entretenu de nier l'évidence… L'homme dépravé, sans âme, solitaire et occasionnellement violent, ne pouvait qu'être celui qui faisait battre son cœur… Il avait bien fallu se résoudre à accepter cette déchéance de Harry… Tous en effets s'accordaient à témoigner de ces yeux verts sans comparaison possible… Regard éteint et triste d'après les personnes interrogées, mais conservant une luminosité sans nulle autre pareille… Même si la description demeurait incertaine et brève, sinon pauvre – à se désespérer du manque de vocabulaire et d'observation chez le commun des mortels -, globalement le signalement correspondait…

Draco n'avait pas voulu se raccrocher trop vite à cet espoir. Puis, Harry était inconstant. Un soir il était dehors. Quarante huit heures plus tard, c'était en pleine journée qu'il vagabondait à l'opposé géographique de la dernière piste…

Draco comprenait que Harry ne répondait à aucune logique, sinon celle d'éviter la moindre habitude…

Et hier, il l'avait loupé d'un cheveu…

Il était à quelques mètres de lui. Dans ce pub où il allait entrer quand cette femme était sortie en soutenant son fils moribond et visiblement secoué, sinon mal en point… C'était Draco qui s'était proposé pour les aider… Leurs remerciements avaient été explicites, pour la mère, involontaires, pour le fils.

Celle que Draco, il y a quelques années, aurait tout simplement écrasée pour n'avoir ne serait-ce que levé les yeux sur lui, s'était confondue dans des louanges gênantes et émouvantes, bénissant le ciel, que l'Autre puisse encore exister en lui donnant l'impression d'être réelle… La pauvre femme était tellement rôdée à l'indifférence et, au mieux, au mépris… Le fils avait quant à lui déliré. Ses propos décousus avaient laissé comprendre à Draco une histoire simple et banale : la fuite du foyer quand sa famille l'avait surpris avec un autre garçon. La vie dans la rue. La recherche de sa mère… Et l'épisode de ce soir. Cette dispute ridicule à propos de qui aurait le droit d'aborder ce magnifique garçon avec des pierres précieuses en lieu et place des yeux… Draco avait distraitement commenté que certains émeraudes de sa connaissance pouvaient sans aucun doute valoir de se battre pour les avoir pour soi, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes… Le jeune homme lui avait sourit : « Je suis alors heureux que vous nous ayez rencontrés sur le pas de cette porte car sinon vous auriez pu être mon adversaire de ce soir… » Le cœur de Draco avait sauté un battement. Il eut aussitôt la certitude absolue que c'était son Harry.

Il savait qu'il était inutile de se précipiter là-bas maintenant. Ils avaient retraversés la moitié de la ville pour arriver à destination. Trop d'irremplaçables minutes s'étaient écoulées. Harry ne restait jamais si longtemps au même endroit.

En repartant, Draco s'alluma une cigarette. Armé d'une quiétude dont il ne se serait cru capable : il se rapprochait.

Bientôt, ce serait à son tour d'apparaître sur l'échiquier. On l'avait oublié dans un coin du jeu, le croyant sacrifié, sinon perdu… Et c'était tant mieux.

Un irrépressible frisson le secoua violemment, une extase sans précédent : la jouissance de pouvoir ! La jouissance du pouvoir… Pour sauver Harry avant tout. Puis lui-même. Tant mieux si d'autres en bénéficiaient, ce n'était pas son problème.

La route était infinie, mais Draco disposait de l'éternité…

Car il était en vie. Et au-delà de le respirer, il le dégageait…

Draco Malefoy avait changé… Irrémédiablement changé… Jusqu'aux profondeurs de son être magique…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sursauta violemment dans sa méditation. Il avait été surpris par une onde d'espoir intolérable… Non ! C'était un sentiment d'amour. D'amour armé de magie… Cela avait disparu aussi vite que c'était apparu. Si proche. Ici même dans Londres. Et ce n'était pas Potter. Même si l'Elu l'avait lui aussi ressenti.

Voldemort n'arrivait en outre pas à déterminer s'il l'avait ressenti à travers Potter ou s'il lui avait transmis cet élément involontairement, trop désarçonné par l'émergence brutale de cette irruption…

C'était sans aucun doute similaire à cette gêne constante, ce moustique indisposant et pénible…

Un sorcier était amoureux de Potter. Un danger donc. Car la force de ce qu'il avait ressenti ne laissait rien présager de bon si ce Roméo mettait la main sur sa Juliette… Ainsi, contre toute attente, un substitutif au fils Malefoy venait d'apparaître… Il ne fallait simplement pas paniquer… Si l'énergumène pouvait commettre un tel impair en se faisant remarquer aussi péremptoirement, il pourrait être utilisable pour précipiter Potter encore plus vite dans sa chute… Ou alors, il fallait maintenant cesser d'attendre et aider le temps à faire son œuvre…

Le Mage Noir repris une respiration plus apaisée… Il relâcha le sort de « Picvenin » qu'il avait instinctivement et nonchalamment lancé sur les Crabbes père et fils… Contrarié par cet épiphénomène, il fit tomber la sentence : « Ramenez-moi avant ce soir la tête d'un membre de l'Ordre ou vous mourrez ! Tous les deux ! »

Le tremblement de Pansy Parkinson doublé d'un gémissement silencieux mais tellement assourdissant, à l'idée de perdre son amant, était un vrai nectar au palais de son Seigneur et Maître.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry se figea sur place et tous autour de la table le remarquèrent instantanément. Blaise réagit le premier :

« Harry ? Que se passe t-il ? C'est encore Lui ? »

« Oui… Non… Je ne sais pas » balbutia t-il incrédule à la vague qui venait de l'engloutir.

Le silence fit place, chacun guettant ce que l'Incarnation de la Résistance allait dégager de ce nouvel épisode…

Luna émit un rire cristallin de son fauteuil… Son rire frais et inattendu fit même penser aux présents qu'elle était invraisemblablement de retour… Mais son mouvement de balancier continu étouffa aussi vite cette absurdité…

Harry sut aussitôt que Luna avait également ressenti son émoi et, clairement, de l'abîme où elle était, elle s'en réjouissait…

Cette vague de chaleur qui l'avait étreint avec une tendresse et une harmonie si… Si parfaite… Harry n'avait jamais avant ressenti une telle énergie… Quelqu'un, quelque part, avait émis la force de son Amour. Un sorcier très logiquement.

C'était comme une étoile dans la nuit… Quelque chose qui venait dire que tout n'était pas perdu, que le combat n'était pas vain… Qu'ils étaient en vie et qu'il fallait qu'ils se le disent. Pour revenir. En vie. Ensemble.

Le message d'un amour encore possible… Mais Harry se savait incapable de jamais revivre ce qu'il avait éprouvé et ressentait encore pour Draco…

Alors, en dépit de cause, pour éviter de souffrir encore, Harry se convainquit de la fragilité de cette impression pour la reléguer dans un coin et simplement l'ignorer…

« Tu nous disais donc que tu as… parlé ? avec… l'ennemi, Harry ! »

Blaise n'était pas sot et il avait besoin de motiver les troupes. Aussi revenait-il sur l'essentiel afin d'élaborer les perspectives possibles…

« Oui. C'est çà. Il était proche. Je suis quasiment certain qu'il est à Londres. Je suis tout aussi convaincu qu'il m'a laissé le savoir… »

Harry laissa l'information s'immiscer dans les esprits, avec tout ce qu'elle contenait de sens. De risques. D'échéance. De peur. De soulagement aussi.

La fin se précipitait. Si Voldemort s'exposait dans la capitale moldu, c'est qu'il estimait n'y rien craindre.

« Devons nous envisager de nous replier sur Poudlard ? » risqua Hermione.

Harry la couva d'un regard compatissant et compréhensif, mais Ron hurla presque :

« Non. Nous ne fuirons pas. Nous devons l'affronter. Harry va le détruire une bonne fois pour toute et la question sera définitivement réglée… »

« Et j'en mourrai ! » répondit laconiquement le concerné…

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard assassin. Réciproque.

Où était le Poudlard Express ? Où était l'insouciance convaincue de Poudlard ? Où étaient les moments volés au Terrier ? Où était leur amitié ?

Blaise était perplexe. Hermione lasse. Les jumeaux désapprobateurs à l'intervention emportée et irréfléchie de leur frère. Neville, apparemment le plus détaché. Molly absente. Et les autres, tous les autres, jeunes, vieux, beaux, laids, d'ici, d'ailleurs, tous n'attendaient plus que les paroles de Harry, qui les délivreraient de ce cauchemar. D'une façon ou d'une autre.

Quand il reprit la parole, Harry n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il ne s'exposait que rarement ainsi à ses camarades, ses amis, mais il ne pouvait pas les tromper sur une échéance incertaine…

Sa voix était froide, son visage livide, son corps rigide, les paupières closes…

« Voldemort est de plus en plus présent dans ma tête. Quasiment omniprésent. Vagabond dans mon esprit, furtif, mais bel et bien là. Sa marque sur moi est violente. L'occlumancie n'opère plus qu'avec inconstance. Je deviens clairement un danger pour l'Ordre. Sous peu, Il risque de voir où nous sommes, quelque soit le secret qui protège ces lieux. »

Blaise fut prompt. Il ne fallait pas laisser les imaginations divaguées :

« Il va donc soit attendre d'y lire l'information capitale et, dans ce cas, il faudrait nous préparer à une attaque, voir lui tendre un piège ici. Soit Il ne saura patienter et Il va vouloir t'attirer à Lui. Peut-être nous avec. Mais nous ne sommes que des pièces secondaires pour Lui. Crois-tu Harry qu'Il acceptera un noble duel avec toi ? »

Tous connaissaient la réponse à cette question, aussi Harry ne vit donc pas l'intérêt d'y répondre.

Un long silence s'installa où chacun tentait de trouver une solution. Puis les hypothèses fusèrent :

« Si tu t'éloignais Harry ? »

« Fuir ne résoudra rien. Au mieux repousser une échéance. Quand devrai-je l'affronter ? Quand nous ne serons plus que cinq ? Quatre ? Trois ? Ou quand je me retrouverai seul assis à cette table ? Dis moi Ginny, arrivé là, crois-tu que j'aurai encore la force de me battre ? »

« Il faut que nous restions maître de la situation. Il faut choisir le terrain. Les armes. Il faut préparer nos forces et notre mental pour vaincre et tous les liquider » rugit Ron.

« Dis moi, tu comptes intégrer l'armée moldu après tout çà ? Ou tu comptes mourir sur le champ de bataille ? » stupéfia tout le monde Hermione…

« Oh retourne à tes bouquins, Mione, les arènes de combat n'ont que l'avenir qu'on leur donne… »

« Cà suffit vous deux » intervint prestement Blaise avant que tout ne dégénère, avant que les peurs ne prennent le dessus sur ce qui leur restait de raison…

Harry pensait avoir une réponse. Elle n'avait aucun sens mais il lui fallait au moins tenter cela, pour sauver ce qu'il restait encore à sauver… Pour qu'ils ne deviennent pas tous uniquement les adversaires des Mangemorts. Surtout qu'ils ne deviennent pas que cela.

Déjà les propos explosaient autour de la table, les dissensions, les doutes, les terreurs. Non ! La Terreur s'installait…

« Je… » tenta t-il d'une voix calme et paradoxalement sereine au vu des circonstances…

« Je… » réessaya t-il difficilement d'émettre dans le brouhaha grondant…

Blaise le remarqua, se leva et coupa le vide d'un mouvement de bras, imposant un silence de la simple force de son charisme, de sa croyance en son ami Harry…

« Oui Harry ? »

Dès son geste péremptoire, tout le monde avait suivi le regard de Blaise et interrogeait Harry aussi clairement que Zabini l'avait fait à voix haute.

Harry ne pouvait être gêné par cette attention focalisée sur lui. Il n'en avait que trop l'habitude. Il ne pu ainsi attribuer son tressaillement à sa timidité et nier être ému

« Je me sens étrangement vivant » articula t-il laborieusement. « Dans l'amertume et le brouillard que sont devenus nos vies. Depuis ce matin, je me sens étrangement vivant »

Il releva la tête pour tous les regarder et, depuis des jours, des semaines, des mois, il leur sourit. De ce sourire adolescent, fragile et simplement beau. Tendre.

Une boule leur retourna tous l'estomac… Ils la reconnurent : d'habitude elle était suscitée par la peur, elle venait sur les champs de batailles, elle se mélangeait parfois à une brusque montée d'adrénaline… Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'était pas née dans un retournement émotionnel…. Par la pureté d'un instant. Par l'exacte certitude d'une réalité bouleversante…

Une douce chaleur les enveloppa tous tandis qu'émanaient de Harry des ondes d'une aura vertigineuse… Tous l'accueillirent avec bonheur et reconnaissance… Mais seul Harry remarqua la grimace de dégoût inconsciente sur le visage de Ronald Weasley. Instinctivement, Harry le priva aussitôt de cette énergie bienfaitrice qui les communiait dans un bien être inaltérable… Il n'avait plus rien à pardonner à Ron. Ron était déjà mort. Harry poussa un soupir silencieux, imperceptible mais reprit son sourire en énonçant incrédule :

« Je suis vivant ! »

Et le rire dément de Luna ponctua de nouveau cette affirmation.

Comme l'espérait Harry.

Les regards de Ginny et Blaise se recherchèrent, s'ancrèrent l'un à l'autre et, à leur tour, de leurs corps se dégagea cette énergie qui leur avait tant manquée…

Neville avait déjà répondu de la même façon, dès que le son sortie de la gorge de son aimée avait retentit.

Il ne suffit à Hermione que de poser discrètement la main sur son bassin pour frémir et émettre à son tour cette onde d'absolu…

Tous, un à un, s'unirent dans cette osmose.

Tous, excepté Harry, refusèrent de percevoir le manque d'émission chez Ron bien qu'il accepta lui-même la force des autres…

Harry se rendit alors compte que Ron n'était pas conscient du phénomène…

En fait, il dû même se rendre à l'évidence : alors qu'il percevait physiquement et très nettement, dans des couleurs disparates et subtiles, les flux qui traversaient la pièce, les autres n'en avaient qu'une appréhension semi-consciente. Ils captaient un phénomène mais ne le voyaient pas comme lui.

Un écho se fit en Harry… Cette chaleur équivalait, était presque similaire, à celle ressentie tout à l'heure…

Puis Harry constata avec satisfaction que Voldemort n'était pas là. Sans rien faire, il lui avait totalement et hermétiquement fermé la porte…

Tout à l'heure, il n'avait pas eu le temps, parce qu'il n'était que le récepteur involontaire, pris par surprise d'une émission d'amour sorcier dans cette ville…

Il ne put alors plus se mentir… C'était ce premier fait qui avait ranimé son sentiment de vie, qui l'avait entériné dans une conviction de certitude…

Aucune décision ne fut prise. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de décision à prendre finalement. Ils étaient vivants, quel que soit l'avenir.

Au delà de Voldemort et de ses troupes, leur seul objectif était désormais de propager cette vague, de la propulser tel un raz de marée dévastateur… Il fallait s'attaquer directement au désespoir. Ils s'en prendraient à sa source quand elle viendrait à eux, parce que, finalement, même s'ils trouvaient l'antre de la Bête, ce serait tout de même elle qui viendrait à eux et jamais l'inverse. C'était le Mal qui était dégoûté du Bien, pas l'inverse. Ils se savaient désormais au-dessus de çà…

Mais avant cette finalité, avant toute autre chose, Harry savait qu'il devait partir l'esprit serein. Et cela incluait les adieux. A tous. Surtout à Lui, même s'il était déjà parti. Il fallait que Harry accomplisse son deuil. Il devait retrouver Eve…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lucius Malefoy agonisait de fureur, s'étouffait dans sa noirceur d'âme. Il refusait depuis quatre jours de s'alimenter. De se faire alimenter. Mais son infâme bourreau venait de trouver une parade.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Lucius vit de la magie. Ce souffle, cette énergie cosmique, était un chant si mélodieux à son être… Certes, ce n'était pas de la Magie Noire, mais l'essence profonde n'était pas modifiée, seule la méthode et les objectifs différaient.

Son geôlier avait donc mis en place un sort de ralentissement du métabolisme. L'effet fut immédiat, la sensation de faim, de fatigue, s'en trouvèrent immédiatement diminuées.

Pris au dépourvu de cet usage de sortilège par son bourreau, Lucius n'avait toutefois réussi à déterminer une identité… Puis, il devait bien le reconnaître, cette torture infligée commençait à produire ses effets… Ses résistances tombaient une à une… Ses capacités s'altéraient…

Le sentiment de ne pas être était insupportable… Il avait dû penser pour fuir, pour échapper à cette prison… Et, après avoir épuisé les plus récents, les plus bassement matériel, il avait bien dû faire appel à ses souvenirs plus personnels, intimes… Il avait ainsi été irrésistiblement poussé à une introspection… Bien sûr, il était simple de nier aux autres, mais dans son état et dans sa condition, il devenait difficile de lutter contre soi-même.

Aussi, seul dans la pénombre, il avait finit par pleurer. Silencieusement. Sans un bruit. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais pleuré de sa vie d'adulte…Mais, dès le lendemain de cette nuit, il avait vu son gardien lire les traces de cette faiblesse sur sa figure, les sillons laissés dans la crasse… Pour autant, outre cet examen minutieux dont il s'était délecté – Lucius en était certain -, son seul compagnon vivant depuis sa captivité n'avait rien dit, ni fait…

Après un mois de réclusion, il avait finit de l'humilier en le lavant une fois. Succinctement, avec un gant. Violant son intimité… Mais, cela avait fait un bien fou. Malgré la honte et la douleur… Lucius n'avait plus de force à perdre dans la haine. Il se faisait croire, par pure habitude, que cela reviendrait. Plus tard. Peut-être un jour, oui, cela reviendrait… Il gardait la moindre parcelle d'énergie à vivre…

L'épisode de ce lavage avait précédé la nuit où il avait pleuré…

La chute avait donc persévérée… Lucius Malefoy avait parlé. Sans résultats. Lucius Malefoy s'était plaint. Avait geint. Avait gémi. Avait supplié… D'être ou de mourir…

Alors, alors il avait lu l'hésitation. Il l'avait senti au plus profond de son être. Il avait perçu ce geste suspendu, mais il n'était déjà plus en état d'en concevoir un espoir ou un noir dessein. Non, il le prit comme un cadeau, comme quelque chose de bon. Quelque chose qui lui permis de se dire « Je suis vivant »

Presque volontairement, motivé par la perspective de cette étincelle pouvant devenir une flamme, il continua dans cette voie rédemptrice…

Et Lucius Malefoy attendit son geôlier…

Celui-ci arriva avec un plateau de nourriture, comme à son habitude.

Il l'examina de la tête au pied comme à son habitude.

Puis Lucius, conservant par dessous tout un orgueil démesuré, retrouvant pour l'occasion une vanité déplacée, planta son regard droit dans celui du gardien.

Sa première surprise fut de ne pas se heurter au refus traditionnel. L'autre, au contraire, lui vrilla pareillement son regard… Un regard à couper le souffle… Un regard que Lucius avait alors reconnu.

Mais il était trop tard, car il était déjà vaincu…

« Je demande pardon… » expira t-il d'une voix rauque et saccadée tant il n'avait plus l'habitude de parler… « Et… Je ne regrette pas mes choix… Ils m'appartiennent… Mais, je demande pardon de m'être cru supérieur à tout et à tous. D'avoir méprisé tout autre être vivant, jusqu'à la vie, jusqu'à ma vie. Ma femme… Mon fils… »

Lucius Malefoy pleurait. L'homme sous son masque n'aurait su rester impassible. C'était sa victoire… Ces larmes n'étaient ni plus ni moins que les siennes…

« Je te demande pardon. A toi. Mon fils. Draco… Pour tout. Et surtout, pour ne pas être intervenu dans ton meurtre… Pour avoir été lâche au point de refouler le vide consécutif, pour ne garder que la haine comme énergie…»

Alors Draco tomba le masque dans un geste d'une ineffable lenteur…

« Je suis vivant père. Je suis vivant d'une force incommensurable. Et j'espère simplement que, quelque part, vous le resterez aussi, comme vous venez de me prouver pour la première fois de ma vie que vous l'êtes… »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Journey**_

_**Chapter four : "Paintings in yellow"**_

Pansy Parkinson exhala un soupir d'une satisfaction sans commune mesure. L'extase avait simplement été sublime…

La jeune femme avait touché des forces jusqu'alors insoupçonnées et elle n'en concevait que mieux la puissance de son seigneur et maître.

Son corps avait joui dans une explosion incoercible et indescriptible… Et cela était sans conteste bien en deçà du sublime effleuré par son esprit…

Pansy ne pourrait jamais voir désormais que le quotidien comme d'une fadeur inconsistante… Elle n'était pas dupe qu'il n'y avait strictement rien eu d'amoureux dans cet épisode… Et elle était plus que jamais fière de ses convictions… Quelque force d'Amour qu'il existe, elle n'équivaudrait jamais la puissance que son maître venait de lui révéler…

Lord Voldemort se retira de l'amas de chair qu'était sa partenaire… Elle s'était avérée certainement plus douée qu'il ne l'avait espéré – n'était-ce pas après tout le fils Malefoy qui lui avait ouvert les voies des plaisirs vicieux ? - mais il lui faudrait encore une certaine expérience avant de pallier convenablement les talents de Bellatrix…

Elle avait un réel potentiel… Et finalement, elle s'était facilement livrée, sans retenue, malgré le défi qu'avait représenté la présence des têtes Crabbes décapitées, ornant les têtes de lit…

La sœur de Narcissa s'était avérée stérile. Parkinson pourrait peut-être lui offrir un potentiel… Un nouveau moyen de détourner l'inéluctable depuis la destruction des Horcruxes par Potter et les siens…

Voldemort apaisa la colère qui commençait à poindre dangereusement en lui… Il ne savait que trop bien que la pauvre fille n'y aurait pas survécu….

Il fallait qu'il calme d'ailleurs l'expression de ses humeurs… Ses colères comme ses joies devenaient trop régulièrement mortelles et, ces temps derniers avaient vu plus de dommages causés à ses propres troupes qu'à l'ennemi désigné…

Il fallait pondérer cela sous risque de désertion et de trahison….

Repu de l'exercice où il avait rompu corps et âme la jeune Parkinson à son ardent désir bestial, il communiqua à son repère une diffusion narcotique somptueuse qui exalta subrepticement chaque Mangemort…

C'est alors que Voldemort ressenti sa présence… Contre toute attente, il était donc de retour… Il allait devoir justifier son temps consacré loin de lui et de ses desseins…

La porte de l'antre s'ouvrit. Voldemort était déjà levé et encapé, tandis que Parkinson restait allongée, offerte, jambes écartées, se refusant à revenir trop vite à la réalité… Son amant eu un sifflement réprobateur éloquent et se contint de finalement l'achever… La servilité n'avait jamais ôté à Bellatrix sa fierté, son arrogance et sa force… Elle ne s'était jamais résolue à être une loque...

Parkinson avait un potentiel. Seule cette absolue certitude le convainquit de ne pas l'abattre en l'état.

Voldemort ramena son attention vers celui qui venait de pénétrer la pièce… C'est non sans un certain ravissement qu'il constata sa même lecture de Parkinson dans les yeux de l'interlocuteur…

« J'ai appris la disparition de Bellatrix. Elle est irremplaçable. » la voix était calme et maîtrisée et le Mage Noir apprécia la sérénité tranquille et l'assurance de celui qui se permettait d'entrer chez lui et d'émettre un jugement aussi direct sur ses partenaires…

Pansy, quant à elle, réussit à lever la tête lorsqu'elle saisit le nom de celle qui l'avait précédée dans ces lieux et privilèges… Elle darda un regard venimeux sur le nouvel arrivant mais ne pu accomplir un quelconque geste en l'identifiant… Elle réussit toutefois à marquer un certain stoïcisme, masquant sa surprise… Au grand plaisir connaisseur des deux hommes… Ce à quoi, le revenant se permit d'ajouter :

« Mais Bellatrix ne manquait pas de défauts, peut-être que d'autres sauront apporter de nouvelles qualités qui pourraient s'avérer appréciables à notre tout puissant Seigneur ! »

« Il va sans dire que la présence de ta regrettée belle-sœur t'aurait très certainement accueilli ici d'une invective et d'une réflexion cinglante… » ponctua d'un sourire provocateur le Maître des lieux…

Parkinson le prit pour une invite explicite, une autorisation à faire valoir sa place. Sa petite voix aiguë était donc armée d'une certaine assurance lorsqu'elle lâcha :

« Les rôles et places tenus auprès de notre tout puissant Seigneur t'intéressent-ils encore vraiment Lucius Malefoy ? Il est d'évidence que la lâcheté est un trait de famille qui suffirait à justifier ton absence prolongée, mais explique t'elle également ce retour inattendu ? »

Lucius aurait très certainement pris un plaisir ineffable à torturer la prétentieuse Parkinson sans être désavoué de Voldemort… Toutefois, celui-ci avait ouvert la joute verbale en encourageant la prise de parole chez la pauvre fille, aussi se devait-il d'offrir les réponses que son Maître attendait.

Il ricana donc très ouvertement, et ce rire sadique, froid, suffit à commettre une chair de poule irrépressible sur la tendre peau de la jeune femme.

« Miss Parkinson, la suffisance ne saurait vous donner à elle seule un intérêt que vous n'avez pas… Et votre proche collaboration avec Notre Seigneur à tous ne vous dispense aucunement de céder à votre rang et de vous accorder des prérogatives imméritées… Vous avez à ce jour un avenir possible au sein des seins, ne vous avisez néanmoins pas de brûler les étapes ! Vous confondez bien facilement lâcheté et stratégie, lâcheté et dévotion, lâcheté et humilité… J'ose croire que ces points ne vous manquent pas et que c'est juste un manque de traitement efficace, mais tout à fait pardonnable, de l'information qui vous disperse dans ces jugements hâtifs… »

Pansy était blême de rage… Lucius n'avait rien perdu de sa verve et de son éloquence… Il l'avait écrasée et remise à sa place sans coup férir et avec une indéfectible logique la renvoyant à ce qu'on avait bien voulu lui confier… Soit peu de choses.

« Bien, maintenant laisses-nous jeune fille » interrompit Voldemort les ruminations de sa nouvelle proie… Nouveau jouet…

Elle su garder une certaine classe, forte de sa nouvelle expérience, en quittant les lieux. Voldemort la retint néanmoins une fraction de seconde et lui glissant par légilimancie avant qu'elle ne referme la porte :

« N'oublies jamais cet épisode et retires en ce qui s'impose. Occupe la place qui te revient sachant qu'il te faudra te battre pour la conserver ! Et toujours la mériter !… »

Les méandres de la manipulation et de la discorde conservaient cette onctuosité si délicieuse…

« Maintenant dis-moi Lucius, quelles informations n'avaient pas Parkinson pour modifier son jugement si hâtif que j'étais pourtant jusqu'ici enclin à partager ? » s'enquit Voldemort en observant malicieusement mais avec une certaine colère sourde son vis-à-vis…

L'homme déglutit, appréciant à sa juste valeur la réprimande, mais ne s'en laissa pas démonter pour autant…

« Il s'avère, Maître, que j'ai connu une fâcheuse position ces temps derniers ! Et je suis fort aise d'avoir pu m'en extraire avant que nos avancées ne s'en trouvent compromises… L'assassinat de mon fils n'a pas été des plus efficient ! Draco Malefoy est toujours en vie. »

L'attention de Voldemort était toute tournée vers son acolyte. La nouvelle n'était pas sans incidence. Fronçant sa figure dans un pli lui donnant une apparence encore plus reptilienne qu'à l'habitude – si cela était encore possible – Voldemort attendit les explications de Lucius :

« Mon…fils a, à la fois, fait preuve d'une résistance et d'une force faisant honneur à son nom et à son sang, mais il a également marqué son… attachement à une certaine sentimentalité. Amoureuse mais aussi filiale… Bref, pour résumer, Weasley ne semble être un bon tueur que lorsqu'il s'agit de Mangemort pour cible… Draco m'a enlevé et a voulu… » Lucius s'attarda, fronçant ses sourcils, comme recherchant le bon mot… Il avait reposer son menton entre ses doigts longs… « Me changer ? Oui, je crois que çà pouvait être l'un de ses buts. Il a voulu me pousser à des extrémités qui auraient… réveillé la fibre paternelle… Et bien entendu, il veut par-dessus tout sauver Potter ! Car, il a compris votre implication dans les évènements. L'intelligence de Draco n'est pas à démontrer mais sa pertinence m'a tout de même agréablement surprise… Il est juste fort dommageable qu'il n'ait pas su opter pour les bons choix… Un tel talent gâché ! »

Voldemort, qui était resté un instant assis sur un trône négligemment placé dans la chambre, s'était soudain relevé pour tourner sournoisement autour de Lucius, le reniflant, posant une main sur son épaule, accrochant brièvement son regard, constatant l'imperceptible tremblement à l'appel de la Marque des Ténèbres, sifflant des harmonies résonnant sur le ton de Lucius…

L'homme blond n'était pas dupe. Son maître testait son identité… Qu'il ne le fasse pas l'eut presque déçu…

Le silence avait succédé aux explications et au récit. Le Mangemort attendait patiemment la réaction de son maître. Ses interrogations…

La voix glissa dans l'air, mielleuse et enchanteresse… Un charme d'hypnose et une intrusion légilimancienne n'étaient pas à exclure…

« Tu as donc réussi à t'enfuir et à m'amener ton fils… » L'affirmation n'attendait pas de réponse… « Et pourquoi ton fils n'aurait pas réussi à te changer ? Tout cela ne serait pas un coup monté pour venir en aide à Potter ? »

« Maître, vous ne sauriez prêter nos intelligences machiavéliques à nos ennemis ! J'agrée au principe de ne pas les sous-estimer… Les tortures infligées par mon fils en sont le meilleur exemple… Toutefois son… Amour pour Potter altère singulièrement ses capacités… L'Amour obstrue toujours l'essence même des choses… » répliqua Lucius dans un pragmatisme et un dégoût tout mesuré. « Aussi mon fils a-t-il voulu obtenir de moi des informations par la… douceur… Car s'il a su user de torture psychologique, il n'a pas eu recours à des contraintes physiques, vraisemblablement répugné à telle perspective et sa portée symbolique… La moindre indication que j'ai pu reconsidérer mes choix a fait écho à ses fantasmes les plus absurdes… Larmes de crocodile et ton, traits du visage radoucis… Le tour était simple »

« Pourquoi l'avoir ramené ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué directement ? » l'interrompit sèchement le tout puissant Mage Noir...

Lucius sourit. Il attendait la question. Il n'attendait que cette question... Aussi reprit-il très sûr de lui, dans un sadisme poussant au raffinement :

« Mais parce qu'il me fallait punir mon fils pour l'outrecuidance de ce qu'il a osé commettre à mon encontre… »

La colère et le désir de vengeance prenaient progressivement possession de l'homme grand et élancé, fort et brutal…

« Parce que la mort n'eut été que trop douce après un peu plus de deux mois de captivité… »

Des flammes de démence pure dansaient dans les yeux bleus limpides

« Parce qu'il va payer pour et par sa faiblesse… »

La victoire était peinte sur les traits déformés et hystériques de Lucius… La cruauté l'habitait…

Voldemort souriait lui-même jusqu'aux oreilles de retrouver sa chose à ses pieds, ce père

capable du pire sur son fils… Oui, Voldemort le savait avant même que Lucius ne le dise :

« Parce que Draco est le meilleur appât qui attirera jamais Potter dans nos filets… Parce que cela ravivera chez notre ennemi des espoirs qu'il sera d'autant plus savoureux de détruire… Parce que, enfin, il sera tout aussi délectable de voir Draco se débattre contre lui-même lorsque je lui ordonnerais de tuer Potter. Maître mon fils est sous mon absolu contrôle : j'ai usé du Maximo Imperium. Il n'en reviendra pas indemne, mais il devrait garder suffisamment de conscience pour contempler son œuvre et que je puisse moi-même finir la torture ensuite… »

Et Lucius Malefoy éclata d'un rire joyeux, troublant et malsain… Satisfait de sa harangue…

« Nous devrions pouvoir accorder nos plans… »

Et Lord Voldemort répercuta strictement le même rire sinistre…

Le jaune des flammes de l'enfer emprisonnait le champ de vision du père de Draco… Après deux mois d'enfermement, retrouver ses marques et ses repères était comme retrouver le soleil en pleine nuit…

Tout n'avait pas été simple…. Rien ne le serait jamais… Mais il était grand tant de faire de ses rêves une réalité….

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Revenir en ces lieux était très certainement plus difficile que Harry ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Certes c'était ici qu'il avait retrouvé Draco.

Certes c'était ici qu'il s'était découvert encore capable d'aimer.

Certes c'était ici qu'une lueur s'était miraculeusement ranimée…

Mais comment oublier sa part d'ombre qui s'y était exprimée…

Comment étouffer la douleur à l'image de ce magnifique éphèbe qui s'était glissé sur scène, l'avait bouleversé, irrésistiblement attiré… et ce manque désormais ?

Comment omettre ce qui en avait suivi ? Tout ce qui en avait suivi, le bon comme le mauvais… Le futur comme l'imparfait…

Comment maquiller ses désirs noirs et son inespéré espoir ?

Harry hésitait sur le seuil de la porte de ce pub. Il savait devoir entrer, puisqu'il savait que c'était l'étape nécessaire, matérielle et symbolique, pour avancer…

Bien sûr il était facile de tergiverser sur « avancer vers quoi ! », il était facile de s'inventer des excuses pour justifier sa lâcheté… Il était facile de se retenir… Mais Harry voulait trouver le courage de ne plus hypothéquer son passé et de tracer une ligne d'avenir maîtrisée… Aussi courte soit-elle….

Serait-elle toujours là ?

Comment l'accueillerait-elle ?

Quand Harry se sentit prêt à affronter son dégoût, son mépris, peut-être même sa haine, il se décida enfin, dans cette heure sombre de la nuit londonienne, à bousculer ses peurs pour franchir le pas…

Sa main tremblait légèrement quand il poussa le battant matelassé qui étouffait à l'extérieur les insanités de cette vie nocturne dépravée…

Le pub accueillait un nombre relativement important de clients ce soir-là… Pourtant, dès qu'il pénétra la salle commune, Harry ne vit qu'elle…

Eve travaillait toujours dans ce bouge minable et à la fois si charismatique… Un plateau en main, elle s'affairait entre les tables pour prendre, servir et débarrasser les commandes… Elle ignorait les mains baladeuses, réprimait les regards trop insistant, trop langoureux… Elle conservait son visage d'ange, sa juvénilité, une trace d'innocence décalée en cet endroit…

Elle donnait à Harry une bouffée invraisemblable d'euphorique béatitude…

Comment avait-il pu l'ignorer et la conjuguer au passé avec une aisance si déconsidérante pour elle ?

Comment avait-il pu se passer d'elle qui le guidait sur une raison de croire en la pertinence et la nécessité de leur combat ?

Si le monde ne paraissait pas vouloir la peine qu'on se batte pour lui, il restait Eve à sauver… Cela devait être simplement suffisant.

Harry hésita encore, perturbé par ce que la douce jeune adolescente venait de lui offrir inconsciemment.

Pourquoi la déranger ? Lui rappeler les hier prometteurs ? Il fallait juste la sauver de tout cela…

Harry entamait déjà un demi-tour raisonné quand le fracas de verres se fracassant au sol suspendit son mouvement.

Le silence imprégna en maître l'atmosphère et l'Elu n'entendit plus qu'un murmure le retenant :

« Harry ! »

Sa voix était si douce, chaude, sincère…

Tout se passa alors au ralenti…. Harry se tourna vers le chant de cette inattendue sirène… Le reste de la salle n'était plus… Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux dans cet instant…

Les larmes étaient déjà aux yeux bleus d'Eve… Son visage cerné de mèches brunes délicates épousant harmonieusement ses traits fins…. Oh ciel, qu'elle était belle cette enfant de la nuit, cette insoumise à la misère ambiante, cette révoltée de la mort…

Ses pupilles dirent immédiatement qu'elle l'avait reconnu… Et son être s'illumina, rayonna d'un bonheur étourdissant, d'une danse virevoltante, fragile et si agréable…

Harry se sentit ému comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps… Il lisait en Eve comme un livre ouvert le panel d'émotions qu'elle dégageait…

Quel crétin il avait été de redouter ce moment ? De craindre la rancune de l'adolescente qui n'avait jamais cessé de l'attendre…

Harry n'entendait plus rien… Il était coupé du monde entier et ne voyait qu'Eve

Il s'aperçut qu'il souriait béatement… Un bienheureux au pays des ombres… Et les lèvres d'Eve remuèrent…

Et si le son ne lui parvint jamais, Harry lut le soulagement délivrant sur toute la personne d'Eve tandis qu'il pouvait lire indubitablement :

« Il est vivant ! »

Et ce fut communicatif…

Et Eve fut un soleil lumineux, resplendissant dans le cauchemar de la vie d'Harry… Pendant une seconde.

Une seule et unique seconde…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Paintings in yellow_

_Sun in the night_

_Dream of live_

_Will this dream come true some day..._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Une seule et unique seconde qui valait toute sa vie… L'inattendue renaissance d'un feu brûlant. Le chant du phénix...

Harry avait les yeux soudainement brûlant d'une fièvre… glaciale ?…

Merlin ! Il rêvait. Ce n'était pas possible. Il n'avait pas pu perdre tout ce temps. Il n'avait pas pu ne plus croire. Il n'avait pas pu passer comme cela à côté de la vie…

Et Eve riait d'un rire fou… D'un éclat brutal et envoûtant, d'une magie brute et sans artifice… D'une force si douce, si bonne…

Une seule et unique seconde…

Une seule et unique seconde au bout de laquelle le son revint...

Dans un fracas étourdissant… Des bris de verres… Des cris… De gestes désarticulés…

Une ultime seconde où la lumière aveuglante s'éteignit dans le rouge sang de la haine…

Harry ne réagit que par instinct, luttant pour suspendre encore le temps, se battant contre lui-même pour que la réalité ne revienne pas… Pas là. Pas maintenant…

« Protego » se crut-il entendre hurler alors que la formule n'était audible pour personne…

Tous les autres fuyant déjà l'horreur…

La lumière dans les yeux d'Eve se figea…

-« ….empra… »

Que signifiait ce borborygme ?

Harry vit la stupeur sur la figure de sa lumière… La longue traînée rouge qui partait de l'épaule gauche pour rejoindre la hanche droite… Cette autre simultanée qui vrillait sa poitrine, de son sein à son nombril…

Eve tituba, vacilla, ridicule, tandis que Harry devinait une troisième déchirure qui coupait son genou et se prolongeait sur sa cuisse attenante…

Harry saisit alors « Sectumsempra »…

Une attaque… Le pub était attaqué… Et Eve était une nouvelle victime de la guerre…

La cicatrice se manifesta avec une virulence coutumière…

Harry revit la scène qu'il venait de vivre et la haine qui bouillait soudainement en lui tonna dans une éruption d'un feu émeraude jusqu'alors jamais manifesté…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voldemort, dans son repère, s'écroula d'un mal qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis des décennies… Tout son être le brûlait d'une chaleur insupportable, une force destructrice… Déterminée. Incontrôlable… Incontrôlée…

Il ferma plus inconsciemment qu'autre chose son esprit à l'énergie dégagée par Potter…

Pansy Parkinson, Peter Petitgrow, Lucius Malefoy, Fenrir Greyback et le fils Goyle l'entouraient…

Il reprit difficilement son souffle et surprit la peur dans les yeux qui s'inquiétaient de ce brusque accès de faiblesse…

Un rictus s'afficha laborieusement sur sa face serpentine, relevant tant de la satisfaction que de la douleur inavouable…

« Je crois que Harry Potter est dans une colère… Non négligeable… Je crois que nous avons réussi au-delà de nos espérances… Potter vient de sombrer à sa magie noire naturelle… Nos rêves les plus fous sont maintenant réalité ! A notre portée ! »

Les Mangemorts alentours partageaient la pleine satisfaction de leur Seigneur et Maître… Ils avaient eu peur un instant… Une seule et unique seconde… Mais quelle éternité…

Toutefois, finalement, c'était peu payer pour une telle victoire…

La nuit ne laisserait plus jamais la place au soleil…

Lucius Malefoy se surprit à espérer que cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne verrait pas le jour se lever demain…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Blaise fut le premier sur les lieux.

Il berçait tendrement Luna ce soir-là lorsqu'elle l'avait assailli de cette image… Et ce n'est que parce que Blaise s'y était déjà rendu avec Harry qu'il avait reconnu le pub…

Mais il arrivait trop tard.

Il avait donné des instructions pour que le quartier soit bouclé pour protéger les civils et empêcher des intrusions intempestives dans la zone d'où avait émané l'explosion…

Mais il savait qu'il était déjà trop tard…

La vision de Luna montrait Harry au milieu de la foule, face à une lumière incandescente avec laquelle il communiait quand, tout à coup, un rire sadique s'immisçait… Et pour avoir été présent lorsque Bill avait été assassiné par son frère, Blaise avait aussitôt reconnu le rire de Percy Weasley….

Blaise s'était précipité…

Blaise avait transplané dans la mesure du raisonnable au plus proche endroit possible du lieu rêvé…

Blaise avait couru comme jamais dans les quelques rues qui le séparaient de sa destination…

Blaise avait lutté contre le temps…

Mais il arrivait trop tard…

Il était à cent mètres de sa destination lorsqu'il avait vu les vitres du bâtiment où se situait le pub, exploser dans un vacarme à réveiller les morts…

Il avait vu les détraqueurs fendre la nuit pour se précipiter par les ouvertures…

Ils avaient senti le froid polaire étreindre ses entrailles pour confirmer son observation fugace…

Il arrivait aux portes du sinistre, bousculant des fuyards, armé de sa baguette, plus désespéré que jamais mais s'attachant à conserver une analyse froide… Pour Harry… Pour sauver Harry… Pour sauver le monde….

Il voulait tant ne pas arriver trop tard…

Puis cette incroyable déflagration….

Cette force brute, presque vivante par elle-même… Marasme d'une noirceur déstabilisante qui fit croire à Zabini que Voldemort lui-même était sur les lieux…

Blaise fut projeté, malgré son bouclier invoqué, quelques dix mètres en arrière… Il s'aperçut instantanément que la boule dans son ventre signant la présence des Détraqueurs s'était résorbée aussi brutalement qu'apparue…

Des corps se relevaient autour de lui. D'autres non…

Blaise déglutit péniblement de soulagement en constatant que les victimes étaient toutes, sans exception, ceintes d'une cape noire les attachant au monde magique…

Il se releva pour gagner l'endroit du désastre malgré la douleur lancinante consécutive à sa mauvaise chute et la violence du choc…

Avant qu'il n'en ait pris conscience, Ginny était à ses côtés…

Fred et Georges sillonnaient les airs sur leurs balais au-dessus de leurs têtes…

Neville portait assistance aux témoins et victimes, effaçant des mémoires inopportunes ce qui devait l'être…

Blaise avait peur sans se le dire… Peur de ce qu'ils allaient découvrir à l'intérieur…

« Merlin ! Faîtes qu'il ne soit pas trop tard ! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quand l'enfant en soi prend le dessus... Quand les émotions et les sentiments prennent le pas sur la logique et la raison…

Que reste t-il alors ?

Cette force brute, cette énergie incommensurable qui oscille inlassablement sur la frontière morale où les alternatives ne se réduisent que trop facilement au noir et au blanc…

L'agression avait, à son corps défendant, atteint les portes de son jardin secret pour y pénétrer violemment, souillant tout sur son passage, évitant parfois une basique marguerite sur un coin d'herbe isolé comme s'il s'était agit d'un cactus urticant, et profanant la roseraie épineuse avec une nonchalance et une cruauté toute calculée…

Car le jardin secret de Harry était blindé d'évidences : si chaque détail avait son importance, l'architecture mettait en valeur ce qu'il fallait s'attacher à détruire pour mieux faire mal…

Parce que le jardin de Harry était enfantin, comme nombre de ses similaires…

Parce que Harry, somme toute, était sans doute encore un enfant… Prisonnier dans un corps d'homme… Un homme qu'on lui avait demandé d'être tôt, si tôt, que seul son jardin lui avait autorisé d'être enfant quelque part…

Et voilà qu'on venait sournoisement détruire cette ultime innocence en lui…

Au plus profond de lui-même, le jeune homme se rendait compte que l'impact suscité n'était pas forcément ce qui avait été recherché… Et il aurait bien été en mal lui-même d'expliquer pourquoi là, maintenant, cette agression précise était celle qui marquait le trop…

Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry céda à l'enfant en lui… Le décomplexé, celui sans limites, l'instinctif… Il le laissa prendre le pouvoir, son pouvoir… Il laissa la colère se déchaîner…

Il ne pouvait plus qu'espérer que le réveil ne serait pas trop douloureux… Mais peut-être déjà n'espérait-il plus qu'il y ait de réveil…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Eve ne comprenait pas.

Elle se voyait à terre… Ensanglantée… Son corps ne se soulevant que spasmodiquement, à la recherche d'un oxygène qui n'arrivait que bien difficilement… Trop difficilement…

Mais comment cela aurait-il pu être étonnant à considérer les plaies béantes qui versaient son sang sur l'autel de la violence ?

Une lassitude extrême imprégnait son être entier…

Elle planait – son âme ? – dans la salle où elle avait passé une trop grande partie de sa vie…

Le champ de ce qui avait été un drame était désormais quasi désert… A quelques exceptions…

D'abord, les cadavres… Où, plus précisément, les cadavres de cadavres… Des zombies somme toute… Ils étaient rentrés à quatre avec cette armée de spectres ?...

Eve en avait eu un aperçu fugace avant que la douleur n'étreigne son corps comme un venin mortel… Après, elle s'était contentée de conserver toute son attention sur Harry.

Elle s'était trouvée rassurée de constater qu'il ne semblait pas plus comprendre qu'elle ce qui se passait…

Puis elle s'était trouvée paniquée de percevoir que finalement, il comprenait…

Et elle s'écroula…

Aussitôt, presque immédiatement, elle s'était sentie quitter son corps pour prendre des hauteurs sur cette scène surréaliste… Elle n'avait pas ressentie la seconde explosion, mais elle l'avait vue… Et, indubitablement, Harry était l'épicentre, l'œil du cyclone…

Des vents impossibles balayaient inlassablement la pièce depuis… Les spectres avaient disparu sous l'effet de la rafale…

Les « zombies » avaient un temps opposés une résistance à cette force de la nature, Ils se dirigeaient clairement vers Harry. Il était leur cible.

Sans trop savoir comment, Eve pressentait que tout cela était la raison des absences de Harry lorsqu'il était avec Draco, de sa fuite précipitée ensuite, probablement aussi de l'agression dont avait été victime son amour et leur amour…

Parallèlement aux zombies, un homme emmitouflé dans une cape noire était entré à son tour en ce lieu dévasté… Il s'y déplaçait avec une aisance invraisemblable compte tenu des circonstances… Eve eut peur de cet homme. Eve eut peur pour Harry. A tort.

L'homme avait ordonné d'une voix passionnée et ne souffrant aucune résistance :

« Attaquez Inferis ! »

Et les zombies s'étaient jetés sur Harry…

Celui-ci avait à peine cillé. Mais le morceau de bois qu'il tenait à bout de doigt avait brillé… Des filaments de lumières incandescents avaient alors donné vie au moindre bris de verre présent…

Le reste eut pu porter le nom de carnage. S'il y avait du sang. S'il y avait eu des hurlements. Mais rien de cela.

Les lambeaux de chair s'étaient retrouvés disséminés aux quatre coins et, finalement, Harry avait levé son bras et prononcé d'une voix froide, morte :

« Pax Inferis ! »

De faibles lueurs avaient abandonné les corps (?) pour fondre dans une évanescence cotonneuse...

Eve avait alors reporté son attention sur l'intrus restant… Son habit avait été découpé par les bris de lames improvisés… Son visage était découvert.

Il était paradoxalement bel homme. Bien que la terreur déforma les traits de sa figure pâle…

"Comment… Comment ?... As-tu pu ?... Aussi facilement ?..." bafouilla t-il incrédule...

Il paraissait interroger Harry. Celui-ci ne répondit rien pour autant.

Harry semblait ailleurs. Il ne paraissait plus lui-même dans son corps. Eve nota de manière anodine qu'il n'avait plus de cicatrice sur son front…

Ses yeux brillaient d'une lumière verte. Un jade presque noir…

Ce vert là n'avait rien de la couleur de l'espoir….

Ce vert là n'avait rien à voir avec les émeraudes habituelles de Harry….

Ses yeux portaient la Mort… Ses yeux étaient la Mort…

La voix de Harry gronda. Sévère. Glaciale. Désincarnée. Le zéro absolu...

"Percy Weasley. Tu seras le premier."

Et le corps de l'autre s'envola dans les airs comme un fétu de paille… Il resta ainsi suspendu… Et la terreur imprimée sur son visage était un doux euphémisme pour dire ce que vivait alors Percy Weasley…

Eve se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait peur. De Harry.

Elle n'eut aucun effort d'analyse à faire pour déduire l'évidence : la cicatrice sur son front avait disparu parce que Harry tout entier était devenu l'incarnation de sa cicatrice… Au moment même où elle, Eve, s'était écroulée au sol…

"Non, Harry, pas çà ! Pas maintenant ! Il est vivant. Il t'attend ! Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner maintenant..." balbutia t'elle...

Mais Harry ne l'entendait vraisemblablement pas...

Puis, venant de nulle part, des filaments de lumière jaune vinrent lentement étreindre son être, son avatar…

Eve ressentie une douce chaleur bienfaisante, une lumière apaisante qui étouffait tout les doutes, toutes les angoisses…

Elle rechercha avec une avidité affamée d'où émanait cette énergie… Elle se dit confusément que c'était certainement la Mort qui l'appelait à son tour, mais mieux valait la mort que voir Harry se détruire définitivement alors qu'elle était impuissante…

Son regard fouillait et, dans un brouillard nouveau, des formes se construisirent lentement. Une femme. Un homme.

Eve jeta un œil à Harry mais celui-ci ne voyait rien. Toute son attention était requise sur sa victime.

Eve vit alors que les filaments lumineux provenaient pourtant directement du corps de Harry, ainsi que de sa baguette…

Elle revint vers les formes. Elles lui souriaient. D'un sourire triste. Nostalgique plutôt. Chargé de regrets...

Puis, Eve entendit des voix dans sa tête.

« Nous sommes les parents de Harry. Je m'appelle Lilly et mon mari James ! »

« Tu es le détonateur involontaire de cette transformation. Harry n'a pas supporté le meurtre d'une innocente supplémentaire. »

« Il n'était plus en état de supporter grand-chose… » soupira la voix de la femme « Mais tu peux encore le ramener à la lumière… »

« Vous êtes morts ! Vous êtes la lumière ! Dois-je réellement m'attacher à conduire Harry sur cette voie ? » supplia Eve paniquée et saisie d'un poids accablant…

« Nous sommes effectivement morts… »

« Et effectivement nous sommes la lumière… » compléta l'homme « Cette voie n'est pas pour autant celle que tu crois… »

« Ne négliges pas la source, douce Eve. Et tu verras. Toi aussi, enfant, tu as ta place sur cette voie... »

« Non, ne partez pas ! » tenta de retenir Eve les deux formes qui déjà se désagrégeaient tout en conservant cette émanation chaleureuse… D'amour ?...

Eve ne paniqua encore que quelques secondes. Puis dans le coin de son champ de vision, elle vit Harry lever sa baguette.

Et dans le même temps, vit bien évidemment la source…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Blaise se refusait à croire tout ce que ses sens lui indiquaient : des détraqueurs tout à l'heure, ensuite des Inferis vidés de toute énergie et maintenant Percy Weasley suspendu dans les airs, dans une toile magique, invisible au regard, mais dont l'araignée n'était autre que Harry…

Harry qui se sustentait de l'énergie vitale de sa proie…

Ginny, à son côté, étouffa un gémissement incrédule…

Comme lui, elle ne pouvait constater que la métamorphose chez Harry…

L'après-midi même, il était apparu tel un messie aux yeux de l'Ordre du Phénix… Désormais, il relevait plus de l'antéchrist que du Sauveur…

Harry n'était pas lui-même. Tout du moins était-ce ce qu'il fallait croire. Sinon, il faudrait se résoudre à admettre que leur ami avait changé sa vision des choses pour opter pour une perspective bien moins « soft » des usages de la Magie… Car Harry baignait dans une force noire qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas avoir appris à maîtriser à Poudlard…

Des forces qu'il dégageait, -ciel naturellement – n'émanait aucune vitalité, aucun contraste, aucune retenu ou modération… De la colère brute et pure. Un diamant de fureur qui ne recelait pourtant aucune beauté… Une obsidienne non taillée en fait…

« C'est cela que Voldemort veut chez Harry » réalisa Blaise en murmurant « Et il s'en prétendra le joaillier ! »

Il se tourna vers Ginny, impressionné lui-même par cette révélation. Cherchant en sa partenaire un déni raisonnable, rassurant...

Des larmes roulaient silencieusement sur les joues de la jeune fille et Blaise ne pu empêcher un sentiment de jalousie tout à fait déplacé et inopportun de s'introduire en sa conscience… Quel sentiment, quel regret pouvait-elle encore nourrir de son histoire avec l'Elu ? Quels possibles virevoltaient en ce moment même dans son esprit posant des hypothèses sur ce qu'il en serait, là, si leur aventure avait connu une continuité ?

Blaise réussit à se raisonner et se secouer… L'atmosphère ici était glauque et perturbait les émotions… Et Harry en était l'épicentre… Le serpentard perçu enfin la voix de Ginny :

« Tu disais ? » Sa voix tremblait malgré lui…

« Personne, même Tu-sais-qui ne pourra jamais maîtriser cette force ! C'est une puissance cosmique… Il faut ramener Harry à la raison… Il est en train de sombrer en lui-même…Et… Et, il… Il va tuer mon frère Blaise » finit-elle dans un sanglot désespéré…

Ginny haïssait sans doute plus que quiconque Percy. Elle avait perçu sa trahison avant tous. Mais déjà trop tard. Percy avait abattu Bill…

Et pourtant, Zabini était persuadé qu'il aurait pu abattre Percy sans que Ginny ne lève un sourcil. Comme tout autre membre du Phénix… Comme Harry…

Mais pas cet Harry là… Pas dans le cadre d'une exécution… Pas un meurtre pour un meurtre…

Blaise et Ginny avaient tous deux compris. Si Harry assassinait Percy comme un bourreau tombe la hache, il ne reverrait plus jamais leur Harry…

Ils se cherchèrent une dernière fois du regard. Trop cruellement conscients que la puissance qu'ils allaient défier pouvait les anéantir, les annihiler d'un simple haussement de sourcil…

Ils s'aimèrent de ce baiser visuel… Ils s'unirent dans cet instant enchanteur…

Il lança un Stupéfixe. Elle invoqua un Spectrum Patronum…

Les sortilèges n'eurent strictement aucun effet sur Harry … Pourtant du fin fond de son âme, là où s'était réfugiées logique et raison, là où s'essoufflait son cœur, là où subsistait quelque chose d'Harry Potter, il fut sensible à cette osmose magique…

Et cette infime fêlure suffit à laisser passer dans son armure de haine la voix d'Eve :

« Harry… Je t'en pris… Je dois te parler… »

De voix, c'était en fait un filet de chuchotement… Un râle agonisant… La supplique d'une condamnée…

Mais moteur involontaire de cette transformation, seule elle pouvait à jamais appeler à revenir Harry Potter…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry mit un certain temps à réaliser où il était… Il se reconnectait laborieusement à lui-même… Il ramenait méthodiquement le moldu à reposer un équilibre avec le sorcier…

Enfin, il calmait l'enfant atterré et colérique en lui-même afin de le bercer, de l'inviter à écouter la voix de cette douce jeune fille…

Il fallait grandir.

Il fallait affronter ce qui faisait mal.

Douloureusement mal.

L'injustice.

Résister aux affres complaisant du vide.

Au manque qui naissait déjà et qui entrait en résonance, écho narquois et pénible, avec tant d'autres vides...

Tenir face à la tempête. Accepter de plier pour ne pas casser aux vents tumultueux…

Accepter ses larmes comme un émoi salvateur et non comme une trahison de son corps et de son âme…

Puis, finalement, accepter la souffrance. La reconnaître en son nom, en sa cause et en ses effets… Tolérer son sens… Tolérer ses sens… Et ne pas, surtout pas, fermer la porte pour se faire croire qu'elle cesserait alors d'exister…

Et lever la tête… Merlin ! Dieux du ciel tout puissant ! Univers physique et transcendant ! Lever la tête !

Que c'était dur ! Jamais elle n'avait été aussi lourde... Elle avait accumulé tant de choses avant que la digue ne rompe…

« Allez Gryffondor ! Relèves-toi ! »

Quel était cet aréopage ? Cette assemblée improbable ?

" Dum... Dumbledore ?"

Et le vieux directeur lui sourit... Mais déjà d'autres défilaient devant lui...

« Papa ? Maman ? »

"Relèves toi amour ! Tu as toutes les raisons de croire !"

Puis Sirius. Mac Gonagall. Arthur Weasley. Ses fils. Maugrey Fol'Oeil. Angelina Johnson. Luna Lovegood – Harry pris un air désolé en la trouvant au milieu des autres, mais Luna se contenta de son mouvement de balancier, autant perdue ici que dans la réalité…- Hagrid, qui l'encourageait à se relever comme un entraîneur sur le banc de touche injurie ses joueurs avec force, paternalisme et passion… Et l'impensable. L'impossible.

Draco...

«Tu ne peux pas être ici » se cassa la voix de Harry « … Eve m'a dit… »

Harry pleurait enfin… Et Draco le prit de son air supérieur et condescendant, de son agaçant petit air de Serpentard de l'école… Autrefois… :

« Eve veut encore te parler Potter. Pourquoi ne pas aller l'écouter ! »

Puis ses traits se radoucirent à la détresse de son amour. Sa forme opalescente vint s'accroupir prêt de son cœur et Harry put sentir son souffle, sa caresse, ses sentiments… C'était son Draco. La beauté incarnée. L'époustouflant éphèbe que même la douleur n'altérait…

« Oooooh ! Draco… » gémit Harry

Et Draco était là. Enfin. La fin d'une attente impossible. La fin des maux… La faim de ses mots…

« Tu peux pleurer Harry… Tu as vingt ans de larmes à écouler… Tu n'as jusqu'ici pleurer que d'une honte sinistre et coupable entre mes bras… Peut-être dois-tu comprendre que les larmes que tu retiens ne libéreront pas tes souvenirs…. Ils resteront, même si tu ouvres le barrage… »

« Mais… Je… Je ne… Je ne veux pas… Que tu restes là… Sans moi… Ne m'abandonne plus Draco… D'eux tous j'ai accepté qu'ils me quittent, mais pas toi… C'est pas juste ! Si je ne t'avais pas retrouvé, tu n'aurais jamais été exposé à tout çà ! »

« Et nous n'aurions jamais su comme nous nous aimons ! »

Harry releva alors la tête… Tout s'évanouissait autour de lui, dans un vide absolu… Mais il avait enregistré le présent employé par le blond serpentard… Et ce message ne prendrait jamais sens que par Eve. Eve qui l'appelait…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

L'ouragan cessa brusquement dans ce pub désenchanté et en ruine…

Le corps de Percy, évanoui, s'écroula au sol comme une larve… Rassasié d'une extase sans nom où il avait touché les limites de la galaxie… Percy bavait…

Ginny et Blaise sentirent leurs mains soudées l'une à l'autre sans pouvoir se remémorer quand est-ce qu'ils s'étaient ainsi liés…

Ils haletaient… L'épreuve avait été redoutable… Les chants tentateurs des forces obscures les avaient harcelés, presque séduits… Puis, indubitablement, la main de Harry les avait ramenés…

Personne ne vit, au 12 Square Grimmaurd, Luna pleurant à chaudes larmes… Ramenant ses genoux pour y poser son menton…

Harry se releva lentement après, semblait-il, être tombé sur lui-même, comme en catatonie, juste avant la fin du phénomène…

Il répondait à l'appel de ce râle rauque qui s'amenuisait… Eve gisait au milieu des décombres, les yeux fixés au plafond, le souffle court…

Puis, enfin, elle vit deux yeux d'émeraude se pencher sur elle… Elle sourit…

« J'ai froid » dit-elle...

" Je sais " répondit Harry...

"Pourquoi pleures-tu ?" chuchota t'elle

Mais il se contenta d'un mouvement de tête, comme ne sachant pas lui-même...

Elle l'observait avec une telle sollicitude, une telle sagesse dans les pupilles… Avec un tel calme… Sereine. Posée. Apaisée...

Elle avait toute son attention. Elle le savait.

"Depuis que je t'appelle... " Elle toussa. Du sang coula de ses lèvres. « J'ai faillie attendre ! »

Harry se contenta de s'excuser d'un mouvement d'épaule, levant les sourcils... Gimmick puérile et si adorable… Incapable de prononcer un mot… Il posa ses doigts pour essuyer la bouche de la douce adolescente…

"Il est vivant ! Draco est vivant !" finit-elle enfin par dire…

La mâchoire de Harry trembla encore plus…

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu ? » La question était candide, non accusatrice…

« Par peur » réussit-il à articuler, bien que sa voix finie dans des aigus révélateurs……

Elle l'observa encore attentivement…

"Peur de ce qui s'est passé ici ? Ce soir ?"

« Oui. Sans doute »

Elle soupira…

"Je comprends."

Harry savait que c'était la vérité…

Un long silence avant qu'elle ne reprenne, après une nouvelle quinte de toux sanguinolente...

« Il faut que tu ailles le rechercher Harry. » Un souffle. " Il faut que tu le retrouves. Il te cherche. Par tous les moyens. Je le crois capable des pires bêtises pour toi…" Nouveau souffle vers la fin. S'amenuisant.

Elle était l'adulte. Il était l'enfant.

Et comme un signal attendu, la main de Percy se décrispa d'une bille qu'il tenait en main et qui roula jusqu'à eux...

Harry regarda l'objet.

Un dernier regard à Eve.

« Au revoir douce Eve ! »

« Au revoir Harry » émit-elle dans un murmure à peine audible…

Harry pris alors la bille à pleine main.

Et le portauloin fit son œuvre….

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Paintings in yellow_

_Believe me when I say_

_Don't know how_

_But I try to make you see_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Journey**_

_**Chapter five : "Come alive"**_

Harry ne savait pas où il allait atterrir mais connaissait en revanche parfaitement sa destination. Il ne fallait pas y penser tant cela ne ressemblait en rien aux maints scénarii d'anticipation qu'il s'était inventé.

Harry ressentait une violente lassitude contrastée d'une exaltation nouvelle. Le point final se précisait à l'horizon. Il n'était plus baigné de flou, dans une opacité frustrante et agaçante. Non, désormais, c'était une lumière nette et distincte, un phare dans la nuit, une perspective pure, sans altération, sans détail nuisible…

Le Survivant abandonnait son titre pour le remettre en jeu. - Il pouvait au moins se permettre d'être ironique avec lui-même puisqu'il se retrouvait seul. Et l'ironie raviva en lui les traits doux et fins de Draco Malefoy –

Harry ne savait trop s'il espérait la présence de Draco à l'arrivée : il mourrait d'envie de pouvoir enfin replonger corps et âme dans les méandres orageuses de Draco. Puis, il se refusait cet espoir égoïste : il ne fallait pas que Draco soit au milieu du danger. Il ne fallait pas que Draco assiste à tout çà. Il avait suffisamment payé.

Mais l'attaque du pub ne pouvait être un hasard… Et toutes les hypothèses en découlant n'avaient rien de réjouissant…

Harry pressentait trop justement qui ni lui ni son amour ne supporterait plus de voir son autre disparaître.

Après avoir un instant cru en la mort de Eve, Harry savait ce que voir Draco disparaître pourrait déclencher chez lui.

Il savait tout aussi bien que rien alors ne pourrait jamais le ramener à la raison.

Il avait déjà cru devenir fou la première fois.

N'avait tenu que par la Haine.

_« Faux ! Par l'Amour ! » _résonna une voix en son for intérieur.

Mais Harry préféra l'ignorer.

Il n'était plus temps aux considérations idéologiques, métaphysiques ou spirituelles. Encore moins romantiques….

L'Elu atterrit dans une pièce sombre et humide. Les murs étaient de pierres et pourtant, c'était bien une douce chaleur qui régnait en ces lieux.

Une chaleur bien inhabituelle en plein cœur de la capitale anglaise au mois d'octobre.

La magie avait sans nul doute modifié l'environnement afin de le rendre propice à accueillir ses hôtes. Son hôte.

Harry avait beau n'avoir eu qu'une attention relative au cours d'Hagrid ou des Professeurs Gobe Planche et Chourave, il n'en savait pas moins que les climats chauds et humides étaient on ne peut plus favorables aux reptiles…

Un bruit suspect fit vivement sursauter Harry. Un croassement.

Auquel y répondit aussitôt un, puis deux, puis trois autres… Des corbeaux.

Harry se rapprocha doucement de la fenêtre d'où abondait une lumière nocturne. Il vit la cour qui cernait les bâtiments.

Il vit les gardiens en bas. D'où il était, à quelques dix mètres au-dessus de ces hommes, Harry les sentait pris sous un Imperium puissant…

Harry était déjà venu ici. Il y avait bien longtemps de cela. Lors d'un voyage scolaire, en primaire.

Le Drapeau de la nation flottait au vent de la Tour Blanche adjacente.

« Nous pensions Voldemort réfugier dans les profondeurs alors qu'il avait trouvé toute son aise dans les hauteurs… » songea Harry pour lui-même…

Le jeune sorcier aux yeux d'émeraudes savait où il était….

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« La Tour de Londres ! » hurlait presque Hermione à Blaise…

« Quoi la Tour de Londres ? » lui fit répéter une seconde fois le responsable de l'Ordre du Phénix.

« La cache de… Tu-sais-qui ! Et de ses sbires ! C'est évident. J'ai été complètement idiote de négliger la piste de l'histoire moldue ! »

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que Le Mage Noir et sa clique sont cachés sous notre nez ! Dans la Tour de Londres ! »

« C'est absolument certain Blaise ! Les pistes s'y recoupent toutes ! C'est une prison historique. Que rêver de mieux pour le Lord Noir ? C'est le symbole de transition pour l'attaque vers le monde moldu et pour ce faire, quelle meilleure arène pour en finir avec nous et…. Harry ? L'indice des bijoux que Harry a vu dans son contact avec Voldemort m'a laissée un moment perplexe. J'ai cru comme toi, comme nombre d'entre nous qu'il fallait plus y voir un symbole qu'un réel indice physique. Puis, j'ai commencé en dépit de cause à étudier cette piste… Et j'ai opté pour les bijouteries – joailleries et leurs caves de conceptions, de travaux d'orfèvres… Mais j'ai fait chou blanc… »

Hermione était visiblement très excitée par son propre récit.

Elle semblait avoir atteint son paradis. Sa quête prenait un sens. Enfin.

Sa respiration était haletante, autant par sa course que sous l'émotion de l'information à délivrer de toute urgence. Surtout après cette attaque en plein cœur de Londres…

« Ecoutes ! Reprends ton souffle Hermione, et expliques-moi calmement ce qui te fait croire avec certitude que Voldemort et consorts sont dans la Tour de Londres ? » la conjura Blaise…

La jeune fille fit un effort sur elle-même pour ne pas sombrer à la panique et obéir à son compagnon. Tremblante, elle s'attacha à formuler calmement à Blaise et Ginny ses déductions :

« Avant son départ ce soir, j'ai travaillé avec Harry et Neville sur son… contact de ce matin. Nous avons réussi à remonter des bribes d'images qui m'ont encouragée à ne pas négliger cette piste des bijoux. Je me suis donc plongée dans « Les bijoux et joyaux dans le monde magique » et, de fil en aiguille j'ai dévié vers une thématique plus globale puisque rien ne transparaissait sinon. J'ai repris mes notes des descriptions approximatives de Harry et j'ai finie par redessiner les choses. Harry nous l'a toujours dit. Nous l'avons pu voir nous-même lors de la bataille des Horcruxes. Voldemort a les yeux rouges. Sa perception des couleurs de notre monde physique en est donc logiquement altérée. C'est complètement idiot que nous soyons passé à côté d'une telle évidence ! Les bijoux et joyaux prenaient dès lors une toute autre apparence. Il fallait donc prendre la donnée 'vision rouge' et le résultat, par exemple 'mauve' pour déduire que c'est l'alliance rouge et bleue qui donne le violet. De là, j'ai redonné toutes leurs couleurs réelles aux informations transmises par Harry et, comme je suis d'origine moldu, çà m'a aussitôt sauté aux yeux. Ce qu'à vu Harry par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, ce sont les joyaux de la Couronne d'Angleterre !... »

« Mais est-ce bien suffisant pour déduire Sa présence et celle des Mangemorts là-bas ? » interrompit Ginny pour apaiser l'hystérie jubilatoire de Hermione…

« Oui car les joyaux sont à la Tour de Londres… Or, j'ai encore fait des recherches. Je ne me serai pas moi-même contenter de cette hypothèse vaseuse ! C'est complètement dingue ! Ecoutez, je vais faire raccourci, malgré toutes les suppositions que cela implique et qu'il faudra que je m'astreigne à poser plus tard… Bon, il vous faut juste savoir qu'un des concepteurs directs de la Tour de Londres était Andreas Platres ! »

Hermione affichait un sourire victorieux.

Ginny et Blaise avaient la désagréable sensation que quelque chose comme le nez au milieu de

la figure leur échappait…. Le sourire d'Hermione redoubla face aux deux dubitatifs.

« Bien sûr que Andreas Platres ne vous dit rien ! Mais si l'on fait des recherches sur ce monsieur, on aperçoit son nom régulièrement affublé des initiales Z.A.R. ! »

Ginny comme Blaise se contenta d'un regard exaspéré pour toute répartie….

« Okay ! Okay ! Ne nous énervons pas ! Je vais vous expliquer : Z.A.R. signifie Zoologiste Acupuncteur de Reptiles ! »

La piste devenait effectivement tout de suite plus sérieuse…

« Mais ce n'est pas tout ! » persévéra Hermione d'un petit rire incontrôlable « Si nous assemblons Andreas Platres Z.A.R. nous obtenons ni plus ni moins qu'une anagramme dont le résultat nous donne un nom signant la certitude de toute cette théorie…. »

Et la Vérité éclata brutalement à Blaise comme à Ginny….

« Salazar…. »

» …. Serpentard ! »

« Et oui ! Salazar Serpentard ! » jubilait encore une Hermione triomphante « Et maintenant il faut transmettre cette information à Harry au plus vite ! Où est-il ? Il va falloir s'organiser et préparer nos plans de bataille…. »

« Nous n'aurons le temps de rien Hermione. Harry est sans doute déjà là-bas. Tu viens juste de nous donner la possibilité d'aller l'aider ! » l'interrompit brutalement Blaise. Puis il reprit plus doucement « La fin est proche Hermione. Harry sait pour toi. Il ne voudrait pas, et moi non plus, te voir sur un champ de bataille désormais. Tu vas retourner au quartier général et informer le maximum de gens disponible que la bataille finale commence et que…. Que ceux qui en ont le courage et la force viennent nous rejoindre ! » conclut-il sobrement visiblement ému… « Et s'il te plaît Hermione, occupes-toi de la jeune fille qui s'appelle Eve… Elle est dans un état critique et nous avons fait ce qu'on pouvait avec les moyens du bord… Mais fais en sorte qu'elle soit transportée à Sainte Mangouste… Fais-le ! Juste pour Harry…. »

Ginny ne dit rien. Hermione était touchée. Bouleversée par cette échéance si brutale et soudaine et aussi si incertaine...

L'aboutissement d'une attente si longue. Et cela paraissait si dérisoire. Si faux…

« Revenez en vie ! S'il vous plaît ! Revenez en vie ! » trembla la voix de leur ancienne préfète en chef…

Les deux comparses rejoignaient déjà les jumeaux et Neville pour gagner l'arène ultime lorsque Hermione les retint encore un instant :

« Ron a changé. Je suis désolée Ginny. Je crois qu'il est fou ! Je n'ai pas pu le retenir ! Il était là quand j'ai découvert cette théorie de la Tour de Londres ! Je n'ai pas su… Voulu le retenir ! Si Harry est déjà là-bas, je crois que Ron pourrait lui causer plus d'ennuis que de l'aider !... »

Hermione n'osait plus regarder ses compagnons en face. Elle avait honte…. Elle avait sciemment laissé son amour adolescent se jeter seul dans la gueule du loup... Elle l'avait sacrifié à sa tranquillité. Elle l'avait sacrifié à leur enfant. Elle avait pris le risque de laisser à Voldemort le temps de fuir ou de préparer la venue de Harry.

Ginny relâcha doucement la main de Blaise. Elle s'avança vers une Hermione déconfite et triste. Elle se tint droite devant elle, posa sa main sur son menton pour lui relever la tête. Ginny plongea son regard dans les yeux d'Hermione…

Puis, après un silence, déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amie :

« Nous avons tous vu, et tous refusé en même temps, de voir les changements chez mon frère. Nous t'avons tous laissée dans ses pattes. Par peur ! Par facilité ! Mais Hermione, j'ai bien l'intention de faire une tante admirable !... »

Puis sans plus un mot, les larmes amplement suffisantes, à l'une comme à l'autre, Ginny retourna vers ses compagnons. Ses amis. Ses frères. Et ils transplanèrent.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry se mouvait en silence, avec toute la circonspection nécessaire. Chaque recoin, chaque ombre pouvait désormais être un piège mortel.

La douleur générée par sa cicatrice s'était significativement accrue…. Elle lui rappelait cruellement le cimetière de Little Hangleton. Lord Voldemort était à proximité.

Le jeune sorcier s'attachait à mettre en avant toutes les techniques d'occlumencie qu'il avait pu apprendre et, il se surprenait à réussir à fermer son esprit à son ennemi. Encore qu'il fallait bien admettre que depuis sa crise précédente, Voldemort avait été expulsé sans préavis et qu'il n'avait jusqu'ici redonné aucun signe de vie…

Harry tentait de lutter contre l'angoisse incoercible qui le tenaillait avec de plus en plus de vigueur. Il se psalmodiait de ne pas poser de perspective, de ne pas penser au-delà de l'action… Mais il ne pouvait ignorer le poids de toutes ces années et leur possible aboutissement. Ici et ce soir.

Il ne pu retenir une émotion émue pour Draco. Oh comme il l'aimait.

Cette force si inattendue était de retour depuis que les lèvres de Eve avaient murmuré cette simple vérité « Il est vivant ! »

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas ressenti la survivance de son amour ? Pourquoi n'en avait-il ressenti que le manque ? Cruel et dévastateur.

Mais Harry ne connaissait que trop bien les réponses.

Le chemin noir avait été tellement plus simple à suivre. Et la garantie de pouvoir vivre. Encore un peu. Au moins pour accomplir sa tâche, sa foutue mission sur cette Terre. Il avait ainsi éteint toutes ses raisons de se battre et Eve, d'un simple battement de cœur avait illuminé sa nuit dans une incandescence dévastatrice…

Mais Eve n'avait été qu'une messagère. La lumière, sa lumière, c'était Draco.

Harry pleurait en silence… Bien sûr qu'au fond de lui il savait que Draco était vivant. Comment aurait-il survécu sinon ? C'était tellement flagrant….

Malheureusement ses peurs avaient dominé son instinct. La froide logique avait huilé ses engrenages, posé en ligne de mire les possibles… L'épreuve de l'assassinat par Ron avait été déjà tellement douloureuse…. Comment aurait-il pu s'autoriser à mettre de nouveau en balance la vie de Draco ? La vie de quiconque en fait ?

Bien sûr il avait celles des membres de l'ordre. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Ils avaient choisi. Puis, sans eux, il n'y aurait eu absolument aucune raison de continuer.

Harry prenait conscience des choix de son inconscient. De sa faiblesse. De ce qu'il savait désormais être des erreurs.

Voldemort n'avait que trop influé en son esprit. Il était désormais grand temps de s'en affranchir. Ou de mourir. Ce serait dans tous les cas une libération.

L'image de Draco s'imposa une nouvelle fois à lui. Draco si beau. Draco nonchalant. Draco à demi dévêtu, les pans de sa chemise s'ouvrant négligemment sur son torse imberbe. Draco nu. Contre lui, Harry. Son souffle. Sa chaleur. Sa caresse éternelle. Sa tendresse. Son amour oui son amour...

Un hurlement inhumain déchira la nuit.

Harry se figea net sur place.

Les sens en alerte, à l'affût du moindre renseignement, il ne s'aperçut pas que sa cicatrice ne lui donnait plus aucun mal… Ne lui donnerait plus jamais aucun mal.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Draco et Lucius. Lucius et Draco. Les deux derniers membres de la famille Malefoy se dévisageaient en silence. Se redécouvrant l'un l'autre. Se scrutant. Extirpant de l'autre tout ce qu'il y avait à extraire.

Lord Voldemort assistait religieusement à ce duel silencieux.

Tout comme Parkinson et Nott.

La première ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses émois originels dans les bras du fils, ce qui parasitait très sensiblement son apparence stoïque…  
Le second était parfaitement calme et distant. Il savait que s'il se montrait patient, il aurait les restes du fils Malefoy. Ce diantre de petit diable au corps d'ange l'avait toujours attiré comme un aimant… Et il allait bientôt pouvoir repaître ses fantasmes… Très bientôt…

« Tu luttes fils mais c'est inutile. Ton amoureux ne va plus tarder désormais et toi, toi tu vas le tuer pour nous cher Draco ! » siffla la voix tranchante de Lucius.

Le corps en face de lui était enchaîné à une table. Le visage de Draco y baignait de sang et de sueur.

« Tu m'entends Draco ? Tu me comprends ? Harry Potter va très bientôt débarquer en ces lieux. Tu vas retrouver la chaleur douce de ton tendre désir… Mais je te l'ai appris, la Magie Noire est plus forte que tout et tu ne sauras résister au chant de cette sirène qui t'ordonnera d'abréger les souffrances de l'ennemi ! »

« On pourrait presque croire à de la compassion » persifla le Mage Noir d'un rictus suave et sinistre…

La masse de chair prisonnière ne réagissait pas aux commentaires. Elle semblait inerte…

Nott réprima sa déception à supputer que son jeune futur amant ai pu succomber aux puissances de l'Imperium Maxima mais, il se rassura aussi vite : tant que le corps était encore chaud….

Parkinson luttait contre les souvenirs : la langue de Draco parcourant sa chair lors de leur seule et unique étreinte dans la chambre du préfet Serpentard…. Elle avait pourtant connu mille fois mieux dans les bras du Maître…. Pourquoi cette image la hantait-elle avec tant de force ?

Draco avait trahi.

Draco avait fui.

Draco avait changé de camp.

Draco avait couché avec Potter...

Pansy combattait désespérément un sentiment amoureux qui se ravivait.

Et c'était vertigineux… Cà n'avait rien d'illusoire… Avait-ce été réellement mille fois mieux ? Mieux en fait ?

Voldemort ne sentit que trop bien ses interrogations dérangeantes…

Le puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres allait lever la main pour punir cette faiblesse intolérable, cette insulte à sa personne, lorsqu'il pressentit une vague présence dans les recoins de son cerveau…

…Une lumière d'une puissance inégalée, un éclair effrayant provenant de l'esprit de…. Potter ?

Mais Voldemort n'eut pas le temps de dénoncer quoi que ce soit…

Il ne perdait rien de sa clairvoyance, de sa rapidité d'analyse….

Cette lumière avait deux sources. Deux entrées. Et si Harry Potter approchait et n'était certainement pas très loin, l'autre origine était dans cette pièce même… Son aura éclatait dans une explosion de couleurs chaudes et variées…

Si Voldemort s'apprêtait à lancer le sort qu'il avait prévu tout d'abord pour Parkinson sur la masse inerte qu'était Draco Malefoy, pour la seconde fois il arrêta son propre mouvement…

Lucius venait de se reculer de la table où était allongé son fils… Et, au grand désarroi et l'inexprimable stupeur de Voldemort, indubitablement, c'était de son acolyte de toujours qu'émanait la lumière….

Une chaleur irradiante désintégra littéralement la conscience de Tom Jedusor.

Il poussa un hurlement inhumain dont la puissance magique tua nette les deux mangemorts à ses côtés : Nott et Parkinson.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Draco fut pris d'un violent haut-le-cœur. Quelque chose d'anormal se produisait… Et ce n'était guère le bon moment…

Il avait été surpris par la force d'une incandescence surnaturelle, étrangement enchanteresse et… familière ?

La Vérité submergea le jeune homme d'une effroyable clarté : Harry était là.

Harry pensait à lui.

Un chaos d'images sensuelles et érotiques déferla à une vitesse démesurée.

Les tendres baisers.

Les mains fébriles et si douces se promenant sur des peaux assoiffées de caresses.

Les langues aventureuses et câlines réveillant chaque pore de leurs êtres.

Les souffles chauds déposant mille promesses sur leurs intimités.

Les corps enlacés dans une danse frénétique, à la recherche éternelle d'une osmose parfaite, d'une harmonie indicible…

Les gémissements contenus. Murmurés. Puis hurlés.

Et le plaisir… Le plaisir irradiant, communiant les âmes au-delà de la chair…

Et tout cela dans un maelström d'émotions et de sentiments si limpides, parfois si contradictoires mais toujours dans une extase sans commune mesure…

Cimes et abîmes… L'histoire de Draco et Harry.

Du profond de sa conscience Draco luttait pour ne pas sombrer à cet appel mélodieux, cette tentation parfaite. Ce n'était pas le moment… Il fallait reprendre le dessus.

Voldemort était là. Et il n'allait certainement pas laisser tous ces bons sentiments s'installer. Il n'allait pas les laisser en vie s'il le pouvait.

La force de leurs sentiments ne devait en aucun cas devenir une faiblesse… Or, Draco ressentait déjà les charmes faiblir…

Acharné, se battant pour revenir à la réalité, il se vit soudain par les yeux de Voldemort.

Il vit sans doute possible le sortilège d'inversion qui s'estompait…

Il se vit debout, près de la table de torture, reprendre progressivement ses traits… La brûlure sur son avant bras disparaître – ce à quoi, il ne put réprimer un sursaut de soulagement – Ses yeux redevenir d'acier…

Son père reprenait également forme près de lui.

Lucius était dans un piteux état.

Autre frisson. Indéfinissable. Illégitime. Importun. Mais irrépressible.

Draco ressentit un incroyable saisissement dans l'esprit de Lord Voldemort…

Puis l'image d'Harry revint le hanter… Lui ou Voldemort ?

Draco et Harry faisaient l'Amour.

Draco et Harry s'aimaient.

Draco et Harry jouissaient.

Ce fut le hurlement du Mage Noir qui extirpa Draco de ce voyage heureux…

Une frustration trop accaparante fit naître une sourde colère chez le blond serpentard.

Pragmatique et raisonné, il n'y céda pas. Il fallait rester maître du jeu.

Il y aurait assez du fougueux et impulsif Gryffondor pour donner dans ce versant…

Draco avait repris son corps.

Voldemort face à lui, se tordait dans des convulsions effrayantes… Des ondes de magie s'expulsaient de lui… Le choc de l'explosion n'avait laissé que deux tas de cendres là où se tenaient Nott et Parkinson… Trop prêts de l'impact détonnant.

Il sentit la présence moribonde de son père. Se tournant vers lui, il vit le corps de Lucius Malefoy lacéré de toutes parts. La magie noire qui s'évacuait du Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait bouillir le sang des plaies purulentes…

Draco eut peur.

Pourquoi ne subissait-il pas d'effets de cette vague maléfique ?

Il prit alors conscience de l'aura lumineuse qui l'enveloppait. Il enregistra cette couleur émeraude sans nulle autre pareille.

Il se décida enfin à porter secours à son père.

Dans un bruit de fond grondant, Draco devina une bataille proche…

Harry allait s'en sortir.

Harry devait s'en sortir.

Ils devaient se retrouver.

Il fallait y croire.

Une présence glaciale saisie alors l'être entier de Draco.

Il ne put retenir une boule d'épouvante lui ramoner les entrailles.

Un traumatisme s'éveillait.

Quand bien même Voldemort était à terre si Ron Weasley venait le suppléer ?…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Dreamin the impossible_

_Cryin for the moon_

_I keep the dream alive_

_I know you'll learn this too_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry était enveloppé d'une aura grise argent qui ceignait son corps d'une chaleur douce et apaisante.

Le jeune homme était encore sous le choc et l'émoi des derniers instants.

Il avait retrouvé Draco et l'espoir n'était désormais plus suffisant. Tout son être réclamait maintenant de rejoindre celui qui incarnait l'amour à ses yeux. A tout ses sens en fait.

Au-delà du désir, un incontrôlable manque réclamait d'être comblé. Il voulait serrer contre lui le corps de l'éphèbe blond. Le sentir vivant. Le sentir vivre. Comme lui l'éveillait aux tourments de la vie…

Autour de lui, des Mangemorts avaient fait leur apparition mais tous, sans exception se tordaient dans des spasmes qui firent songer à Harry à un Doloris puissant et destructeur.

Il ne ressentait ni compassion, ni même une once de pitié pour ces êtres honnis qui avaient choisi leur voie. Qui avaient choisi leur fin.

Tout comme Draco, Harry ressentit l'entrée en scène de Ron.

Il devina son ombre glisser sur les murs froids de la Tour de Londres.

Harry savait qu'il venait à sa rencontre. Il s'approchait inexorablement et Harry l'attendait.

Le jeune sorcier se cabra sous l'impulsion qui exigeait qu'il aille rejoindre Draco. En quelque sorte, il était déjà avec lui et Harry préférait éviter une nouvelle confrontation de son ami (?) avec son amour.

Et Ron se manifesta.

Entrant dans le couloir où était Harry.

Le dernier garçon Weasley se figea face aux Mangemorts gisant au sol et face au Survivant qui restait apparemment interdit. Dans l'expectative.

Fixant Harry du regard, il ignora sciemment l'étrange armure magique grise qui le protégeait.

Avec une désinvolture stupéfiante, il retira de sa cape un long couteau étincelant. La lame pourtant en semblait morte. Acier désincarné. Fatal. Létal.

Ron s'approcha du Mangemort le plus proche.

Il s'accroupit auprès du corps qui remuait tel un reptile, paraissant se débattre avec des fantômes.

Il commenta brièvement :

« Inutile d'attendre leur retour. Autant en finir tout de suite ! »

Et avant que Harry n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste ou simplement faire le moindre commentaire, Ron plongea la lame droit dans le coeur de l'homme…

Harry frissonna de ce sang-froid. Il sentit une goutte de sueur perler à son front. Effroi ?

Sa tête bougeait d'elle-même, dans une dénégation muette et interdite de tant d'horreur.

Le Mangemort convulsa encore quelques secondes et l'impatience de Ron s'exprima dans le tour de main qu'il donna avec une intense cruauté pour terminer son œuvre.

Harry allait ouvrir la bouche mais déjà Ron s'était jeté sur un second corps. Un second cadavre et alors qu'il agissait avec une méticulosité précise et guerrière, il leva la tête vers Harry, abandonnant quelques secondes l'énorme plaisir et satisfaction qui le nourrissaient… Et il sourit…

Son ami espéra encore ce sourire triste qu'il connaissait si bien de Ron.

Ce sourire qu'il avait autrefois.

Au terrier.

Au dortoir.

Dans le Poudlard Express.

Dans la salle commune.

Au 12, square Grimmaurd…

Ciel quand est-ce que Harry avait-il vu ce sourire pour la dernière fois ?

Quand est-ce qu'il était devenu carnassier et cruel ? Satisfait ? Dénué de toute joie ou sympathie ?

« Arrêtes çà Ron ! » résonna froidement la voix de Harry au-dessus des plaintes des hommes et femmes en sursis.

Mais Ron n'en tint pas compte pour déjà se rapprocher d'un troisième corps. Une femme cette fois.

« Tout de suite Ron » insista le Survivant, une nouvelle assurance dans sa posture globale…

Ron suspendit la lame dont la pointe perçait pourtant déjà la cape de la femme.

Il leva lentement la tête vers Harry.

« Ne devrais-tu pas t'occuper de Lord Voldemort Harry ? »

Le son, le ton de sa voix, s'achemina sur Harry comme une sinistre chape de plomb…

La répartit cingla sans que l'homme aux yeux d'émeraude n'ait eu à la penser :

« Depuis quand l'appelles-tu par son nom ? »

Le ricanement du rouquin finit de donner la chair de poule à son ami d'enfance…

« Depuis quand l'appelles-tu par son nom ? » le singea t-il dans un mépris affiché…

Silence.

Puis de nouveau ce ricanement sauvage et sans âme.

« Va t'occuper de Voldemort. Il n'est plus utile. Il a fait son office. Les choses sont irrémédiablement changées maintenant. Mais personne ne peut se permettre que le Lord Noir domine réellement. »

« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi. Ron. »

Harry s'étonnait de son propre calme. Mais la baguette en main, il était d'ores et déjà prêt à stopper le rouquin s'il s'avisait de pousser la lame plus avant.

« Et inversement Potter ! »

Harry fit voler le couteau de la main de Ron mais déjà celui-ci était debout, baguette en avant :

« Doloris »

L'élu était à terre. Il n'était plus que souffrance.

Il était pourtant sur ses gardes mais…

« Arrêtes de te préoccuper de ces autres assassins. Va tuer Voldemort. Fais ce qui t'a été assigné ! Accomplie la prophétie ! »

Ron était au-dessus de Harry l'observant. L'analysant. Le décryptant.

« Intéressant cette aura magique Harry. Elle atténue grandement l'impact du sortilège » émit songeuse la voix de Ron.

« Tu…. Tu as…. Tué Draco ! » accusa Harry dans un soubresaut…

« Pas à en croire cette… armure ? Comme quoi, nul n'est prophète en son pays ! Quoi qu'il en soit, il le fallait. Et je n'ai pas à m'en justifier auprès de toi ! »

Le sortilège cessa d'opérer.

Ron lui avait infligé un sort impardonnable. Sans frémir. Sans hésiter. Sans regret.

La baguette de Harry avait été projetée à quelques mètres de lui. Un Acio devait être possible à cette distance évalua t-il. Malgré toute l'énergie déjà dépensée ce soir…

Il se redressa avec toute la circonspection nécessaire pour ne pas provoquer Ron. Captant une nouvelle fois le regard du rouquin qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, Harry l'interpella encore :

« Tu viens de me lancer un Doloris Ron ! »

C'était un constat. Simple et concis. Pourtant le ton et l'expression du Survivant disaient tout ce que cela contenait.

Son incrédulité, ultime écueil d'une désillusion.

Sa déception, rempart se lézardant avant la colère.

Sa mortification. Reste de l'adolescent en voie de disparition.

Sa peine, symbole d'une croyance en péril qui ne survivait que grâce à une autre conjugaison du verbe aimer.

Sa résignation, disqualifiant son vis-à-vis…

Un doute fugitif traversa le visage de l'ami d'autrefois. Car ce qu'il lisait, ne transparaissait d'aucune faiblesse. Et pas plus d'une haine sans borne qu'il croyait avoir suscitée…

Ce fut un mouvement exécuté avec une promptitude et une rapidité impressionnante.

« Acio » vibra dans l'air la voix de Harry tournant trompeusement son bras gauche et son buste vers sa baguette.

Mais Ron avait déjà anticipé cette action et déjà un « Expelliamus » propulsait la baguette à l'autre bout du couloir.

Et Ron compris son erreur…

Le bras droit de Harry était tendu vers lui…

Celui-ci se battait contre lui-même pour regarder Ron et lorsque, enfin, son visage affrontait de nouveau son ancien camarade, il ruisselait de larmes…

Harry avait appelé le couteau… Et Ron était un obstacle sur le parcours…

Le sang perlait délicatement, dans un insupportable ralenti, au coin des lèvres du rouquin…

Son regard fou s'opacifiait.

« Je ne t'en aurais jamais cru capable Harry ! » murmura laborieusement Ron…

Que répondre à cela. Lui non plus ne s'en serait jamais cru capable. Et pourtant la réponse était limpide :

« Tu n'aurais jamais du vouloir tuer Draco ! Quelle que soient tes motivations ! » trembla la voix de Harry.

Et Ron s'effondra au sol.

L'arme plantée dans son dos.

Les larmes de Harry redoublant.

C'est inconsciemment que ses pieds commencèrent à battre le sol, rampant pour l'éloigner du corps de sa victime…

Il ne stoppa son geste que lorsque une de ses mains retrouva sa baguette.

Ses paupières battirent frénétiquement pour effacer la vision d'horreur.

Il poussa sans s'en rendre vraiment compte pour se relever, dans un effort surhumain, tournant tout son être vers un ailleurs qui n'effacerait pourtant jamais l'instant fatidique…

Harry courrait dans les couloirs de la Tour de Londres…

Il ne vit donc pas les Mangemorts qui commençaient à se relever derrière lui.

Il n'entendit pas plus les bruits du tumulte qui remontaient de la cour où l'ultime bataille entre les forces de l'Ordre du Phénix et celles de Lord Voldemort s'affrontaient…

Seul dans sa tête chantait la voix de Draco, phare désespéré dans cette nuit glaciale

« Viens en vie, Harry ! Me vois-tu ? M'entends-tu ? Je te veux vivant mon amour ! »

Et seule cette voix était capable d'empêcher Harry de se ruer dans les bras d'une douce folie…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Can you see me ?_

_Come alive_

_Can you hear ?_

_Come alive_

_Come alive_

_Come alive_

_Come alive_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La voix de Harry dans sa tête. Ses pensées. Son désespoir.

Draco tentait de mener à bien ses actions sur tous les fronts.

Guider Harry était le moins difficile. C'était tellement naturel… Ils étaient ensemble envers et contre tout. Contre tous si nécessaire.

Sauver son père était d'une bien autre envergure. Lord Voldemort s'était chargé lui-même des sorts qui retenaient le corps de Lucius Malefoy et le jeune héritier se trouvait confronté à des manipulations de magie noire qui lui laissaient deviner toutes les implications du sacrifice que son père avait fait pour l'aider dans sa quête…

Draco s'acharnait avec des sorts et des contre sortilèges mais rien ne semblait vouloir libérer Lucius.

Ce dernier agonisait. Le père et le fils en avaient une prescience absolue.

"La torture est une science pleinement maîtrisée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres Draco !" souffla la voix grave de Lucius…

"Et vous n'y avez pas cédé père !" rétorqua le blond sans stopper ses mouvements…

"Et pourtant j'ai capitulé à la tienne !" sourit le père…

Draco arrêta net ses gestes. Interpellé par cette révélation. Il se prit à étudier l'expression de Lucius. Ce sourire était tellement… détonant !

Draco, au fond de ses pensées, s'interrogeait sur le nombre de fois où la figure de son père lui avait jamais prodigué telle grâce…

"Peut-être aviez vous envie d'y capituler ?" émit-il en reprenant ses essais, balayant de sa baguette l'amas de chair d'où commençait à émerger une odeur putride…

Draco s'inquiétait. Voldemort était mal en point et pourtant son père restait prisonnier comme si le Lord Noir exerçait encore son pouvoir au summum de sa puissance…

"Ce n'est pas cela fils ! Tu… m'as juste…ouvert…les yeux !"

La respiration s'atténuait encore.

Et Draco était envahi progressivement d'une panique qui n'avait pas de sens, qui n'avait pas sa place, qui n'aurait pas dû être…

Il n'y avait rien à regretter. Rien.

Il n'était plus temps pour cela.

Draco vit les liens redoubler de violence. Et le hurlement que poussa Lucius s'imprima dans sa mémoire pour nourrir à tous jamais ses futurs cauchemars…

C'est par réflexe qu'il se retourna…

Lord Voldemort s'était relevé. Il émettait des sifflements, des incantations en fouchelangue. Ses traits étaient déformés par une rage inquiétante, l'enlaidissant encore plus, comme si cela était possible…

"Qui en premier ? Le père" désigna t-il en pointant sa baguette sur la table de torture "Ou le fils ?" continua t-il en tendant sa main décharnée et tremblante vers Draco…

Lucius ne cessait de hurler…

"Comment avez-vous réussi à me tromper ? Comment alors que je t'ai totalement soumis à mon contrôle lorsque tu t'es présenté ?" interrogea le Mage pointant du doigt l'héritier Malefoy…

Il fallait gagner du temps. Reprendre souffle et force. Il ne fallait plus craindre ce reptile aux portes de sa fin… Car c'était bien le cas n'est-ce pas ? Sinon il faudrait mourir… Et cela, c'était hors de question ! Pas sans avoir revu Harry !

"Le polynectar n'y aurait certainement pas suffit ! Effectivement. Il a fallu mettre en œuvre bien d'autres charmes" répondait Draco en tâchant de garder un œil sur l'ensemble de la scène sans se soustraire au regard hypnotique de son ennemi… "Mais il ne s'agissait pas de Magie Noire Voldemort !" osa Draco en le tançant…"Renforcée par un code génétique héréditaire, avec la pleine volonté des deux collaborant, c'était bien une magie blanche… d'Amour qui vous a trompé !" signa t-il non sans une certaine fierté et défiance…

Lord Voldemort tressaillit au simple mot "Amour"

Mais il ne perdit pas son calme et son propre contrôle…

"Très bien jeune Dragon ! Tu t'es montré intelligent et rusé, digne Serpentard !" le caressa de sa voix le terrible meurtrier "Il n'en demeure pas moins que tu as choisi le mauvais camp. La fuite. La lâcheté. Tu fus un appât si simple. Un morceau de chair si appétissant pour le jeune Potter. Tu te leurres d'un sentiment d'amour là où il n'y a jamais eu que du désir charnel… Car telle est la faiblesse des moldus ! Se faire croire que l'Amour existe !"

Draco secouait la tête. Il ne fallait pas écouter ce discours. Il le savait. Mais il savait tout aussi bien que les forces qu'il avait consacrées à l'illusion étaient loin d'être revenues… Il n'avait actuellement strictement aucune chance face à Voldemort…

Un rictus satisfait déchira la face du Serpent humain… Ses mots portaient… Insidieusement…

"Si l'amour" reprit-il en crachant le mot "Si ce sentiment si noble avait guidé les pas de Potter à toi, pourquoi t'a t-il laissé à l'agonie ? Pourquoi t'a t-il abandonné ? Pourquoi n'a t-il pas tué Ronald Weasley depuis ? Pourquoi ne t'a t-il pas vengé en me retrouvant immédiatement ?"

Tous les doutes de Draco s'exprimaient si bien dans sa bouche… Tous ce qu'il faudrait mettre à plat entre lui et Harry…

Les lèvres de Draco se serrèrent encore plus fort. Ses traits se durcissaient sur sa figure pâle… Ses poings se fermaient et se refermaient. Mécaniquement. Une de ses mains enserrant sa baguette avec une force menaçant de la briser entre ses doigts…

Draco avait envie de pousser un cri de fureur qui se formait avec douleur dans ses poumons.

Il fallait reprendre le contrôle.

Il ferma les yeux dans un battement de cils. Un quart de seconde. Ce qu'escomptait Voldemort.

Lorsque Draco s'ouvrit de nouveau à l'environnement, la baguette de Voldemort était levée et le sort déjà jeté…

Et le corps de Lucius Malefoy était en feu…

Mais l'horreur ne faisait que débuter.

Derechef, Voldemort leva sa baguette au ciel en clamant :

"Desesperio"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnn !" hurla la voix de Harry sur le seuil de la pièce….

Une déflagration silencieuse déchira la Tour de Londres. Enveloppant tout le bâtiment. Une onde percutante et dévastatrice qui absorba chaque être présent dans le monument…

L'aura verte.

L'aura grise.

Explosèrent.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Au 12 square Grimmaurd, Luna Lovegood sourit à l'instant.

Enfin son temps était venu.

Enfin elle revenait en vie.

Elle contra.

Dans un murmure.

"Espero"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Come alive_

_Come alive_

_Come alive_

_Come alive_

_Come alive_

_Come alive_

_Come alive_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Journey**_

_**Chapter six : "The end"**_

Toutes les guerres ont leurs cauchemars… De ceux qui ravagent la réalité, qui enjoignent à la fuite, qui détruisent le rêveur, réduisant la notion d'espoir en poussière…

Celle-ci n'y ferait pas exception…

Cela avait déjà commencé…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Et Londres fut protégée. Tout le pouvoir contenu et rentré de Luna Lovegood s'exprima dans son infini potentiel.

Le sort de Voldemort trouva ainsi un frein à son expansion…

Mais le Mage Noir n'eut pas l'occasion de s'en rendre compte… Car pour lui son plan se déroulait à la perfection… Certes quelques évènements incongrus venaient semer le trouble et contrarier le bon déroulement des choses… Mais, Voldemort savait qu'il venait de porter un coup sans précédent à ses adversaires…

Le duel final avec Potter approchait. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres était prêt. Et même s'il devait survivre au Desesperio, Potter n'en sortirait jamais indemne.

La force de l'osmose entre Harry et Draco avait eu un impact sans conteste toutefois, le sortilège que venait de lancer Voldemort allait rétablir les égalités… Au mieux….

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Draco's Desesperio_

La lame du couteau de Ronald Weasley déchirant ses entrailles… Sous ce ciel orageux où la pluie venait déjà laver le crime odieux dont il était victime…

Il aurait aimé savoir pourquoi, mais le regard fou et sans vie du rouquin ne pouvait lui faire croire qu'aucune réponse serait jamais réconfortante, rassurante ou même logique…

Draco, dont le regard se floutait, commençait à faiblir sérieusement mais pour autant, Ron se refusait encore à retirer la lame. Il n'accentuait pas la pression. Il ne tournait plus le manche pour éviscérer son adversaire… Non, il restait là. Regardant le corps de Draco se courber sur lui. L'accepter sur son épaule, retenant sa chute, au ralenti…

Le souffle de la victime déjà se saccadait significativement…

Et Draco ouvrit les yeux. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène ?

Sauf que Harry était là. Assistant à son meurtre sans réagir. Son regard émeraude triste. Ses cheveux retombant sur son front et sur ses yeux, rabattus par la pluie…

La lame du couteau n'était plus en lui. Le dernier rejeton Weasley avait disparu… Mais Draco demeurait dans cette cour déserte. Avec sa blessure mortelle. Avec la pluie. Avec Harry.

Qui ne bronchait pas…

Draco n'arrivait pas à émettre le moindre son…. Seules des interrogations passaient dans son regard… Et finalement, l'incompréhension… Suppliante…

Il était à genoux… Et, laissa sa tête ne plus soutenir cette vision de Harry… Cette illusion… Il fallait que ce soit une illusion… N'est-ce pas ?

Draco se persuadait de ne plus relever son visage vers lui… Mais il avait tellement envie de croire, de voir qu'il ne serait effectivement pas là… Que c'était un rêve… Que…

Il était toujours là.

Le regard toujours triste. Blessé. "Mais putain de bordel de merde ce n'est pas lui qui meurt ! Ce n'est pas lui qui perd son sang ! C'est moi !" criait Draco se révoltant en lui-même…

Puis le son de sa voix franchissant ses lèvres :

"Ha…. Harry ? Harry ? …."

Chaque mot venait ouvrir un peu plus la blessure sanguinolente…

Chaque mot était une dépense d'énergie épuisante…

Chaque mot venait des profondeurs de son être. Lui coûtant. Et alors ? Qu'avait-il à perdre désormais ?

"C'est…. Bien toi ?… Harry ?"

Cà faisait mal. Un mot, un coup de couteau…

Draco se rendit compte qu'il pleurait…

Un coup de tonnerre répondit à ses sanglots…

Puis la voix de Harry. Distante. Désolée. Coupable…

"C'est mon ami Draco ! Depuis si longtemps. Bien avant que tu m'aimes, il m'aimait déjà. Comme un frère. Notre histoire, elle, elle est passionnelle. Pas temporelle. On oubliera. Toi comme moi."

Pourquoi cela résonnait-il comme une sentence ?

Totalement fausse en plus…

Mais sa voix…

Tellement sincère dans son petit discours assassin…

Ne pas penser

Ne pas penser

Ne pas penser…

Refuge dérisoire.

Et Draco n'entendit plus que le son des pas qui s'éloignaient sous l'averse de ses larmes…

"Je t'aime Harry" chuchota l'ange blond avant de s'effondrer à terre, dans un flash…

Au coin de la rue, Harry se retourna brièvement vers le corps s'affaissant de son jeune amour. Et, passant l'angle, Voldemort se rasséréna.

« Te voilà de nouveau à l'article de la mort jeune Malefoy ! Tâches d'y rester pour de bon cette fois ! »

Sa voix n'était qu'un sifflement.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Harry's Desesperio_

Harry est au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le poids de la prophétie pèse sur lui. Encore.

Toujours.

Blaise vient de l'informer de l'attaque du Terrier. Ginny et Ron sont désormais les derniers Weasley.

La seule fille d'Arthur et Molly est à Sainte Mangouste. Soignée, non plus soignante.

Ron est introuvable.

"Mais où étais-tu bordel ?" l'invective Zabini.

Et Harry ne sait que répondre… Parce qu'il était avec Draco.

Il aurait été là sinon. Il aurait pu intervenir.

Aider.

Peut-être sauver.

Les jours passent. Vite. Anormalement vite.

Harry n'est pas retourner auprès de Draco depuis le drame.

Il n'arrive plus à penser correctement. Il ne voit uniquement que ceux qu'il aime sont maudits et systématiquement condamnés…

Harry n'en peut plus.

Combien de temps avant que ce ne soit le tour de Draco ?

L'idée est insupportable. Mais écrasante. Omniprésente.

Combien de temps survivrait-il sans Draco ?

Il faut pourtant l'envisager. Pour le protéger. Pour les protéger.

Sinon ils mourront tous. Par sa faute…

Harry a retrouvé Draco.

Son cœur se brise de voir son amour si heureux auprès de lui. Il va souffrir. C'est certain… Mais il faut lui faire mal… Le quitter sera moins douloureux. Au moins à cela il aura une chance de survivre.

Il le faut.

Il le faut.

Il le faut.

Et Harry se tient à son scénario.

Le visage de Draco qui se décompose.

Son incompréhension progressive.

Puis la colère.

Puis la résignation feinte… Son masque du Draco d'autrefois.

Merlin que çà fait mal…

Et Harry qui se lève.

Et Harry qui s'en va.

Le cœur brisée… Parce que çà a été si facile dans les faits… Même s'il n'est plus que vide à l'intérieur…

Mais Draco lui courre après…

"Non, non" supplie Harry, "Ne me retiens pas" se morigène t-il en lui-même…

Draco le rattrape. Draco lui ordonne de lui dire clairement qu'il n'éprouve rien pour lui. Que c'est vraiment fini…

Harry qui commence à flancher.

Sa voix intérieure qui le menace "Tu vas le tuer ! Tu vas le tuer !"

Alors il le dit. Il ne s'entend pas et c'est tant mieux.

Draco s'effondre…

Harry repart…

Harry courre dans les rues de Londres…

Harry hurle "Si tu savais comme je t'aime………"

Et sa voix est cassée comme il est brisé de l'intérieur…

Et sa voix est un appel désespéré…

Et sa voix est le désespoir…

En lieu et place de Draco, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se releva. En fin connaisseur, il apprécia la torture.

Leur si fameux sentiment d'amour était leur perte assurée…

Potter ne supporterait pas la prochaine scène… L'ultime trahison où Draco pour se venger, par désespoir allait rejoindre les Mangemorts pour commettre le massacre de l'Ordre du Phénix…

Puis l'exécution de Draco, repentant…

Harry Potter pourrait alors finalement sombrer à ses noirs désirs. A l'obscurité de sa magie, pour accéder au titre de Valet Noir…

C'était presque trop simple…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quand le fond est atteint… Quand le désespoir est à son apogée… Au-delà de la colère, de la haine, de la rancune…

Quand deux désespoirs, si distincts et pourtant si similaires, se rejoignent…

Ils se subliment et ne font plus qu'un…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voldemort se délectait de son ouvrage… Le dernier obstacle à ses ambitions les plus démentielles était désormais effondré…

Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy gisaient à terre.

Deux âmes déchirées par la perte de leurs raisons de vivre…

A quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, les deux jeunes hommes versaient les larmes de leur amour perdu, baissaient les armes de leur force déchue…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva sa baguette vers l'ennemi que la prophétie et l'histoire lui avaient désigné… Après Potter, plus rien ne serait jamais en mesure de l'arrêter… L'Avada Kedavra était en son être, vibrait sur sa peau, était déjà sur le bord de ses lèvres, fougueux destrier qui ne demandait qu'à se déchaîner…

Voldemort triomphait…

Quelque chose en lui l'arrêta…

"Qu'est ce que ?" siffla t-il agacé par cet… émoi ?

Et aussi certainement qu'il savait la victoire à portée de main, le Lord Jedusor su ce qui le retenait…

Il ressentait le désespoir des deux adolescents…

Le lien avec Potter était pourtant brisé… La marque magique infligée s'était dissoute sous la force de la combinaison d'amour que Malefoy et Potter avaient réussi, inconsciemment à créer précédemment…

Quel était alors ce doute qui rongeait son être ?

Voldemort était ébahi. Stupéfait. Interdit.

Devant lui, les deux corps inconscients rampaient l'un vers l'autre…

"C'est impossible !" réussit-il à articuler totalement incrédule…

"Vous êtes puni de votre résurrection Lord Voldemort" émit une voix calme et sereine derrière lui…

Le Seigneur des Mangemort se retourna brusquement…

Luna Lovegood était face à lui… La folie avait abandonné son regard et elle n'apparaissait que sous une forme fantomatique, mais Voldemort savait qu'il fallait la redouter… Il l'a laissa donc répondre à son interrogation silencieuse…

"Le desesperio eut marché. Sur l'un. Ou sur l'autre." énonça t-elle pédagogiquement. Condescendante. Presque désabusée… "Mais pas en même temps sur l'un et l'autre ! Vous les avez réunis et ainsi signé votre perte…"

Ce ton détaché, distant, suscita une sensation méconnue, depuis si longtemps disparue chez Voldemort… La peur.

Il ne pu freiner un sursaut de rage et leva encore sa baguette vers Potter, le sortilège de mort grouillant toujours dans tout son corps…

Mais, encore, son mouvement cessa sans qu'il n'y puisse rien faire…

Ne restait que la frustration… De cette impuissance. De voir leurs mains qui déjà se trouvaient…

"Non" murmura l'ennemi…

"Vous avez voulu du sang de Harry pour ressusciter ! Votre force et votre faiblesse. C'est cela qui vous retient. Et la force de leur amour vous empêchera de la même façon de lever la main sur Draco ! Vous ne pouviez envisager de partager un lien du sang avec Harry sans que cela ne s'inscrive dans un minimum de réciprocité ! La magie qui a opéré pour protéger Harry il y a vingt ans intercède encore en sa faveur…"

Luna restait dogmatique. Elle soupira presque de pitié pour le puissant mage noir qui avait terrorisé si longtemps la communauté sorcière…

Elle sourit aux gestes effrénés des deux jeunes hommes qui se retrouvaient… Leurs corps vibrant, entrant en résonance, se lovant l'un dans l'autre, se soudant dans une danse qui, doucement, les ramenait à la réalité…

La voix triste de Luna repris :

"J'ai été en catatonie suffisamment longtemps pour contrer votre Desesperio. Seule cette salle a été atteinte. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi. C'est tout. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi. Seul vous aviez besoin de mes explications pour connaître les raisons de votre défaite. Dumbledore aurait voulu que vous compreniez. C'est uniquement pour cela que je suis venue. Adieu Voldemort."

A ces mots, le mage noir se tourna une nouvelle fois, craignant une attaque de ce spectre redoutable…

Néanmoins, elle avait disparu…

L'esprit de l'ennemi vrombissait à la recherche d'une logique qui lui donnerait l'ouverture, une solution…

Et un spasme de soulagement le contenta :

"Si je ne peux lever la main sur lui, l'inverse devrait se vérifier…"

C'était déjà le début de la fin pour Voldemort. Il découvrait l'espoir…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

C'était son corps. C'était sa peau. Son souffle dans son cou, ses doigts entrelaçant les siens. C'était son odeur. C'était son aura…

C'étaient des retrouvailles. C'était leurs retrouvailles…

Ce n'était pas un phénix. Car leur amour n'était jamais mort.

Ce n'était pas un soulagement. Car ils y avaient toujours cru.

C'était la fin d'une attente.

Et c'était beau. Simplement beau.

Parce que tendre.

Parce qu'émouvant.

Parce que sincère…

Leurs âmes convolèrent et une onde magique se dégagea de leur union : archaïsme de la nuit des temps, force intemporelle flirtant avec les frontières d'un infini exaltant…

Leur joie explosa…

Feu d'artifice dominé de vert et de gris… Panel d'émotions brutes… Détonation silencieuse…

Un espero d'essence primaire… Dévastateur… Sans concession…

Il n'y eut qu'une victime : Lord Voldemort.

Il y eut un miracle : Tom Jedusor.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Darkness is over_

_Light is in your eyes_

_I hear your laughter_

_Lying by your side_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Leurs deux corps nus ne cessaient de vouloir s'unir comme l'étaient leurs âmes. Draco et Harry faisaient l'amour comme si le sort du monde en dépendait. Désespérément. Intensément.

Ils s'adonnaient sans concession à ce vertigineux plaisir qui leur donnait le goût de vivre. Qui effaçait les amertumes. Au moins les mettait de côté.

Ils épuisaient encore leurs chairs. C'était tellement bon. Magique.

Harry était sur le dos, frissonnant à la caresse des longs doigts de Draco sur son torse.

Il tourna délicatement la tête vers l'éphèbe blond.

Celui-ci suivait le chemin tracé par ses doigts sur ce territoire à sans cesse redécouvrir. Inlassablement.

Harry se dit alors que toute trace de ténèbres était dissoute. Il en soupira d'aise.

Draco redressa son visage vers lui, un sourire tendre et coquin sur les lèvres.

La lumière perlée dans ses yeux était si magnifique…

Harry frémit de plaisir…

Draco jouait du corps de Harry. Comme pour le retenir. Comme une drogue. Dont il ne voulait se sevrer.

Il accrocha le regard d'émeraude lorsque celui-ci frissonna…

Il est vrai que ses doigts jouaient avec des zones sensibles…

Les ténèbres avaient disparues des yeux de Harry.

Draco réprima un sanglot ému et accentua ses chatouilles pour le dissimuler…

Harry éclata de rire…

Ils étaient bien tout deux, étendus l'un contre l'autre. Amoureux. Simplement. Au présent. Parce qu'enfin ce temps leur appartenait sans futur conditionnel…

Le rire de l'autre était source d'une extase sans nom… Parce que ce rire résonnait avec une proximité si charmante, si proche… Juste étendu à côté, comme jamais on n'avait plus espéré qu'il le serait…

Leurs mains se cherchaient. Leurs mains se caressaient.

Dans une simultanéité déconcertante, elles finirent sur le coeur qui ne leur appartient pas mais qui pourtant ne bat que pour l'autre…

Draco le dit le premier :

« Tu n'auras plus jamais froid ici »

Harry l'émit à son tour. Etrangement, cela n'avait rien d'un écho. Plutôt comme une première fois :

« Tu n'auras plus jamais froid ici »

Toutes les guerres ont leur fin.

Toutes les guerres ont leur paix.

Harry Potter.

Draco Malefoy.

Leurs deux corps nus ne cessaient de vouloir s'unir comme l'étaient leurs âmes…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Won't be cold in here_

_Won't be cold in here_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Journey**_

_**Epilogue : "Paintings in yellow"**_

L'Irlande au mois de novembre. Il faisait froid et la pluie balayait le rivage côtier avec une lenteur mélancolique. La mer suscitait des remous magnifiques et terrifiant. La force de la nature était toujours euphorisante et la splendeur dégagée ramenait les choses à leur juste valeur…

Une maison en pierres s'érigeait au sommet d'une petite colline. Son toit de chaume, d'apparence fragile, résistait aux intempéries depuis des temps oubliés. Le sol était en terre battue, inégal. Le confort était réduit au strict minimum : l'électricité n'arrivait pas et aucune ligne téléphonique ne traversait les champs alentours non plus. En revanche, le système de chauffage à base d'un vieux poêle, véhiculait une chaleur douce et apaisante… Une cheminée complétait le charme et servait autant pour l'esthétisme que pour la cuisine…

Qui se serait jamais avancé à croire que le lieu appartenait à l'ancestrale famille Malefoy ? Aucun sorcier londonien, il est certain…

Pourtant, la vieille masure était à la source de la lignée de sang pur dont le dernier prétendant venait d'investir les lieux… Cherchant asile et refuge à ses tourments ombrageux…

Les villageois alentours avaient vite remarqué l'arrivée du jeune homme blond, beau comme un ange… Ils restaient néanmoins instinctivement à l'écart… La maison n'avait pas la réputation d'être maudite ou pestiférée mais sa désertion et son manque d'entretien logique auraient consécutivement dû voir les murs s'écrouler ou une jungle sans nom prendre racine… Toutefois, bien qu'inhabitée depuis de longues années, la bicoque tenait face aux caprices de mère Nature, sans coup férir, solide comme un roc et les plantations environnantes semblaient tout bonnement figées dans l'éternité… Tant et si bien que la rumeur circulait quelle était protégée par une quelconque magie… D'ailleurs si d'aucun s'aventurait alors à délier les langues des ancêtres, on arrivait vite au chapitre du sorcier d'un autre temps qui avait lui-même construit cette maison et où on-n'-avait-jamais-réellement-su-ce-qui-s'-y-fabriquait-surtout-les-soirs-de-pleine-lune-où-tous-les-chats-sont-gris… Gris comme les prunelles de ce nouvel habitant tiens !

L'arrivée de Draco depuis une semaine suscitait déjà les plus folles rumeurs dans le village… Qu'en serait-il si un seul d'entre eux entrapercevait cette nouvelle apparition : un autre jeune homme brun, les cheveux dansant au gré du vent, au regard perçant d'un éclat d'émeraude sans pareil venait de débarquer sur la plage accédant directement à la maison… Inutile d'ajouter qu'aucun bateau ou navire n'avait été signalé à l'horizon et que, tout Harry Potter qu'il était, nul doute qu'on s'interrogerait sur ce nouvel étranger et la façon dont il avait pu parvenir en ces lieux sauvages retirés des voix d'accès traditionnelles…

Deux beaux jeunes garçons ensemble dans une chaumière au cœur de l'automne irlandais… Pour sûr, les langues s'échauffaient déjà pour de longues soirées d'hiver…

A l'abri des regards indiscrets, Harry repoussa la porte derrière lui. Il n'avait pas frappé, prenant possession des lieux comme s'il arrivait chez lui…

Draco n'avait pas levé la tête de son parchemin. Il savait Harry présent avant même que celui n'ait vraiment fini de transplaner sur le sable mouillé …

Son cœur avait violemment doublé de rythme… Il n'y avait pas meilleur détecteur en la matière…

Le système était le même pour Harry, sauf que pour lui, son cœur inquiet avait oscillé vers un certain apaisement en retrouvant son tortionnaire…

Harry était agacé. Enervé en fait. Draco avait disparu du jour au lendemain, sans explications, ni prévenir qui que ce soit. Si les deux premiers jours il avait respecté son besoin de solitude, les inquiétudes étaient vite montées en effervescence et Harry avait mis quelques heures - avec une Hermione Granger l'aidant à fouiller les papiers du manoir Malefoy, pour chercher méthodiquement dans chaque parcelle de propriété héritée à son amant - pour remonter jusqu'à l'origine de la fortune… La maison irlandaise…

Son discours était prêt. Ses invectives échauffées. Ses réparties prêtes à cingler face à un Malefoy qui ne tarirait en rien en cette compétence… Harry bouillonnait. Il avait entretenu sa colère. Son anxiété... Puis Blaise avait tout mis en lumière avant le voyage :

« Draco n'est pas avec toi ? » avait-il questionné de façon presque anodine en frappant à la porte du manoir…

« Non » avait été la réponse laconique et acerbe d'un Harry au bord de la crise de nerfs…

Blaise, un cigarillo planté au coin de la bouche avait ignoré le coup d'humeur…

« Et comment va-t-il ? » avait-il ajouté…

« Comme un charme... Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à Draco toi ? » s'était interrompu Harry…

Zabini avait détaillé Harry comme si celui-ci était malade…

« Je m'inquiète pour vous deux ! En fait et vu ce que nous venons tous de traverser et qu'il se retrouve depuis une semaine à la tête de l'empire Malefoy, je venais voir comment vous gériez la crise entre le poids de l'héritage et la mort de Lucius Malefoy… »

Harry resta un moment totalement déconcerté. Incapable du moindre mot...

« Quand tu auras fini de jouer les poissons, je veux bien que tu tentes d'articuler un son Harry ! »

« Lucius ?... Malefoy… est mort !" avait finalement réussi à émettre le brun...

Blaise marqua un temps d'arrêt, suspicieux d'avoir le bon interlocuteur…

« Tu ne le savais pas ! Bordel Harry où est Draco ? »

« Je… Je… »

C'est alors que le cri de victoire d'une Hermione Granger surexcitée avait jailli des tréfonds du manoir pour sortir Harry du sortilège fictif du poisson échappé du bocal…

Autant dire que son débarquement sur le sable irlandais avait un goût amer… Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Draco lui avait dissimulé cette nouvelle. Il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir ressenti. Il lui en voulait de s'être enfui. Comme un lâche. Comme un vieux réflexe. Comme si rien n'avait changé...

Si la colère d'Harry n'était plus la même en arrivant sur le seuil de la porte, elle n'en existait pas moins… Et dès qu'il pénétra la maison, il vit Draco… Attablé face à son parchemin. Ses cheveux blonds pendant sur le papier… Son pull blanc col roulé emmitouflant son être égaré… Ses mains fines et gracieuses, délicates et majestueuses…

Et toute sa rancœur fondit en l'instant… Une bouffée de tendresse invraisemblable l'étreignit violemment…

Mais l'ancien serpentard ne fit même pas mine de l'accueillir…

« Je ne pensais pas que tu me retrouverais aussi vite » scanda t-il stoïquement

« Je ne pensais pas que tu me fuirais aussi vite » répartit Harry plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu…

Draco laissa un temps de silence mais ne leva toujours pas un œil de sa page d'écriture… Le bruit de la plume crissant sur le papier serra le cœur de Harry, inhabitué à cette indifférence…

« Tu sais pour Lucius. Bien sûr. »

Il n'y avait pas de réponse à donner à une question qui n'en était pas une… Harry préféra conserver un silence expectatif.

Draco avait la voix moins assurée et plus hésitante quand il reprit :

« Il… Il y a trop de choses entre nous Potter ! La guerre est finie. La gloire t'appelle..."

"J'ai tout mon temps pour toi Draco" l'interrompit Harry en usant très volontairement de son prénom là où Draco s'acharnait à remettre une distance collégienne inopportune...

Enfin la main de Draco stoppa son exercice… Harry s'empara du moment :

- « Regarde moi Draco. S'il te plaît »

L'ange blond luttait. C'était visible. Un léger tremblement incontrôlable justifiait l'arrêt de l'usage de la plume…

« Regarde moi Draco » répéta Harry, comme une prière…

Et Draco leva enfin la tête pour tourner son visage fatigué vers celui qu'il attendait depuis qu'il avait fui…

Ses traits fins et délicats, saillants et doux à la fois… Ses fines lèvres rosées et pincées pour réprimer le sanglot qui brillait dans l'orage de ses yeux… Son nez ciselé en harmonie sur la figure… Ses fins sourcils blonds dessinant la force de son regard… Son front haut, son port altier… Ses pommettes marquées dénonçant sa mâchoire serrée…

« Je t'aime Draco » murmura Harry. « J'ai un monde merveilleux à te faire visiter. Je veux que tu puisses le voir avec moi. Tu as tes douleurs et je… Je ne veux plus qu'aucune part de toi ne fane par manque d'amour… Et tu as ma vie dans tes mains… Et je veux te montrer mes rêves… »

Draco ne répondit pas.

Il se jeta dans les bras de Harry.

Harry qui agissait comme un foutu Gryffondor en débarquant comme un chien dans un jeu de quille, et qui se mettait à être attachant en paroles par-dessus le marché….

Et Draco avait tant besoin de lui…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_I see a shining ocean_

_I see a sky so blue_

_I see a world in motion_

_Can you see this too ?_

_A little piece is dyin_

_A little piece in you_

_Why don't you understand ?_

_Life is in your hands_

_See the dream I have_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La maison Black conservait son austérité après la fin de la guerre... Souvenir vivant d'un temps désormais révolu, ses occupants s'interrogeaient maintenant sur comment ne pas sombrer à n'être eux-mêmes plus que des souvenirs…

Ginny était assise sur Blaise, emprisonnant en elle le corps de son amant, gardant l'empreinte de sa chair et d'un sentiment que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était encore prêt à nommer…

Les cheveux roux de la féline adolescente chatouillaient la peau de son partenaire tout en couvrant son torse de baisers affamés et câlins… Titillant ses mamelons de morsures brèves et sauvages… Douce violence…

Blaise Zabini ne put retenir plus longtemps un éclat de rire…

« Tu es insatiable Ginny Weasley ! »

Elle prit son air le plus candide pour lui découvrir son sourire vorace :

« J'ai du temps à rattraper… »

Blaise d'un coup de rein preste et agile la bascula sur le côté pour, aussitôt, poser une main sur la tendre poitrine de la jeune fille…

Ils soupirèrent d'aise simultanément…

Les doigts continuaient leurs caresses, plus lentement, plus tendrement… Ils profitèrent du silence un moment…

« Qu'allons nous faire désormais ? » chuchota Ginny

Blaise était ravagé par les mêmes interrogations… La fin était venue si brutalement. Personne n'y était préparé après tant d'années à lutter… Le but, leur raison de vivre au quotidien était derrière eux et une angoissante impression de vide prenait désormais une place énorme qu'ils ne savaient pas comment ils allaient pouvoir combler…

« Tu vas retourner à Poudlard, finir tes études non ? » hésita Blaise…

C'était loin d'être incohérent…

« Oui, je suis sûre que je pourrais apprendre deux trois petites choses à de nouveaux professeurs ! » ironisa la rousse incendiaire… « Et toi pendant ce temps ? »

Le jeune homme chercha la bonne formulation :

« Le professeur Flitwick m'a déjà offert de rejoindre la nouvelle équipe enseignante, mais j'ai aussi d'autres propositions du gouvernement. Des aurors aussi... Plusieurs mangemorts courent toujours ! »

« Tu ne crois pas qu'on en a fait suffisamment ? » rétorqua Ginny dans une question de pure sollicitude… »

« Je ne sais rien faire d'autre » avoua presque gêné Blaise…

Ginny avait déjà la bouche ouverte mais s'abstint finalement. A quoi bon se mentir ? Il s'agissait d'un faux débat. Un exercice purement rhétorique. Le jeune Zabini savait faire bien d'autres choses – en dehors de certaines excentricités lubriques – mais c'était aussi un stratège, un homme de terrain… Et sa décision était certainement déjà prise. Et vraisemblablement la bonne. Ginny ne pouvait se leurrer.

Elle changea donc de sujet, précautionneuse d'éviter les blessures inutiles.

Elle reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller tandis que la main de Blaise continuait de lover ses seins…

« Neville est passé ce matin. Il va intégrer l'équipe médicale de Sainte Mangouste, comme chercheur. Il espère pouvoir faire quelque chose pour Tonks et pour Lupin… Si on lui met la main dessus… »

« Et Luna ? » interrogea Blaise soucieux de ne pas traiter le sujet délicat de leur ancien camarade et professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal... Peut-être l'une des raisons principales qui l'inclinerait à accepter l'offre des Aurors…

« Luna s'est éloignée de Londres. Elle a besoin de repos. Je crois que nous n'imaginerons jamais l'ampleur de ce qu'elle a traversé… »

Nombre d'entre eux gardaient des cicatrices indélébiles et Luna Lovegood était, outre Harry Potter, sans aucun doute celle que le Destin avait particulièrement marquée…

Luna n'avait que peu parlé depuis son retour parmi les vivants. Tous avaient mesuré sa puissance par le contre sort qu'elle avait opposé à Lord Voldemort et cette force avait quelque chose d'effrayant... Notamment au vu des ressources qu'elle avait nécessitées pour s'exprimer… La jeune fille avait quelque chose d'éteint en elle et son rire intervenait toujours à contre pied de la réalité… Décalé… Redoutablement perspicace et subtil… Seul la présence de Harry ou de Draco paraissait contenter la jeune femme…  
Blaise s'en trouvait mortifié et amer lui qui avait passé des soirées à bercer Luna quand elle était…absente…et que Neville était en mission…

« Et comment le prend Neville ? » reprit compatissant l'ex-chef de l'Ordre…

« Dis Zabini tu me prendrais pas pour la gazette de l'Ordre du Phénix ? »

Blaise sourit et présenta ses lèvres à celles de Ginny dans une moue outrancière…

Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier pour glisser doucement sa langue dans la bouche entrouverte et voler un baiser plus compromettant à son vulgaire interlocuteur… Elle roula de nouveau sur le corps mâle, arrimant ses cuisses sur le bassin fiévreux et fébrile, et ondoyant langoureusement pour réveiller les ardeurs sensuelles et si plaisantes du beau Blaise Zabini… Qui, consentant, succomba au charme de la sorcière…

Ils haletaient, épuisés et satisfaits… Pouvaient-ils s'autoriser à dire heureux ? Après encore quelques plus chastes élans que la furie qui venait de les emporter n'en avait créés, Zabini s'alluma une cigarette qu'il partagea avec Ginny Weasley…

Quelques bouffées… Quelques sourires…

« Et sérieusement, Neville comment il prend ce 'recul' de Luna ? »

« Parce que dans l'entre deux tu n'étais pas sérieux Monsieur Zabini ? » rugit la rousse…

« Ginny ! Je vais finir par croire que tu cherches à éluder la réponse ! » fit mine de s'inquiéter Blaise…

« Okay ! Okay ! » abandonna t-elle « Disons qu'il gère. Il la rejoindra de toutes façons tous les week-ends. Puis, elle n'est pas partie définitivement… »

Blaise secoua la tête, dubitatif. Il ne savait quoi en penser ni même s'il y avait quelque chose à en penser… Il espérait juste que ses amis n'en souffriraient pas… Il fallait être raisonnable : leur quota en la matière était quand même suffisamment entamé…

Le jeune homme hésita de nouveau avant de s'aventurer sur un terrain plus glissant…

« Et… Et ta famille ? Comment vont Molly et tes frères ? Comment vont les Weasley ?»

Blaise s'était penché sur le côté, le coude sur le lit, sa tête reposant dans sa main… Son autre dans celle de Ginny…

Elle apprécia la façon détournée de s'enquérir d'elle

Une lueur triste traversa les pupilles de la jeune fille, mais elle ne laissa pas sa peine refluer et fixa droit Blaise dans les yeux pour lui répondre dans une fierté de Walkyrie :

« Les Weasley survivent ! »

Mais elle ne tint pas… Elle n'arrivait pas à mentir à Blaise… Pas alors qu'il avait cette réelle compassion et empathie avec elle… Sollicitude amoureuse ?

Un hoquet brisa la fierté de la belle rouquine et elle dut baisser le menton…

« C'est le terme Blaise ! On survit. Maman couve une douce dépression. Les jumeaux fuient, plus stigmatisés qu'ils ne veulent bien l'admettre… Ils essaient de se remettre à leur boutique… Mais la flamme n'est plus vraiment là… La… La mort de Ron est une plaie béante… La dernière des offenses. Je n'ai jamais adoré Malefoy mais ce que Ron a fait à Draco, c'était… Inqualifiable… Alors ce qu'il a fait à Harry… N'en parlons même pas ! Harry n'a pas osé revenir au Terrier et maman culpabilise… C'est idiot. C'est la guerre qui a assassiné Ron. C'est… Tu-sais-qui… et personne d'autre »

Blaise caressa la joue de la fragile et si magnifique jeune fille, recueillant au passage cette larme délicate…

Ginny renifla et un nouveau soupir tremblant ponctua le silence… Elle aspira une nouvelle bouffée de la cigarette que Blaise venait de lui proposer…

Elle se permit enfin de regarder à nouveau son amant… Sa simple présence était un bien fou… Et son silence un respect que Ginny savait savourer à sa juste valeur…

Elle sourit. Tristement. Mais un sourire quand même…

« Et toi ? Des nouvelles de Messieurs Potter et Malefoy ? »

Blaise répondit d'une voix douce et posée…

« Draco avait disparu depuis plus d'une semaine… »

« La mort de son père » compléta Ginny…

« Oui ! Et il n'avait rien dit à Harry ! »

« Ah mer… zut ! » se rattrapa l'adolescente in extremis « Draco a demandé aux personnels de ne pas diffuser l'info et c'est pour cela que je ne t'en avais pas parlé jusqu'à avant hier ! De là à imaginer qu'il n'en parlerait pas plus à Harry ! »

« Il n'en a pas parlé à Harry mais en plus Draco a pris la fâcheuse habitude de fuir ce qui lui fait mal et, là encore, çà n'a pas loupé ! »

« Lâche Serpentard ! » condamna Ginny

« Téméraire Gryffondor ! » lui rétorqua Blaise du tac au tac… « Ginny, je sais que vous autres n'avez jamais, et peut-être à juste titre, porté Draco dans votre cœur ! Mais, il faut que vous sachiez tout de même que Draco avait ses raisons d'agir de la sorte… Elles ne sont peut-être pas nobles ou honorables et il ne s'agit pas de cautionner ses torts à votre encontre mais… Draco peut être quelqu'un de bien Ginny. Je te le garantie. »

« Tu m'en dis trop ou pas assez mesquin serpentard ! » susurra Ginny à l'oreille du confident…

Elle lapa alors lascivement le lobe offert… Blaise ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir…

« Ce…n'est pas…mon…histoire… je…ne…dirais…rien de plus... » exhala t-il laborieusement.

Chaque mot était un supplice arraché pour contrôler le désir qui lui ordonnait de répondre aux invites explicites de la rousse sirène…

« J'ai les moyens de te faire parler » défia la voix lubrique et enchanteresse…

« Oooooooooh Ginny…… ! »

Puis, vicieuse, elle stoppa tout pour reprendre appui contre le dossier du lit…

« Donc Malefoy a une nouvelle fois changé de crèmerie sans laisser d'adresse et même pas à Harry. Le pauvre il devait être dans tout ses états… » l'ambiguïté des termes étaient hautement provocatrice…

Mais Blaise ne se laissa pas impressionner en glissant agilement mais très méthodiquement sa main entre les cuisses de la traîtresse…

Les yeux de Ginny s'arrondirent comme des billes tandis qu'elle sentait un doigt humide, chaud et explorateur s'immiscer sur des pentes vertigineuses…

La voix de Blaise se fit sensuelle, grave et dominante…

« Harry a choisi de nous taire la disparition de Draco tu sais ? Il n'y en a pas un pour sauver l'autre… Harry en a juste parlé à Hermione et c'est elle qui l'a finalement aidé à mettre la main sur son apollon en cavale… Enfin qui l'a mis sur une piste sérieuse… Comme on est sans nouvelles depuis son départ hier, on peut penser qu'il l'a trouvé… »

Blaise n'était pas le moins indifférent à ce qu'il faisait et il amena son bassin contre la peau de Ginny, lui présentant son désir plein et entier

« Blaise Zabini je t'interdis de jamais me quitter » murmura t-elle

« Je ne pourrai jamais m'éloigner bien loin de ma lumière… » répondit-il sur le même ton…

Mais les gestes avaient pris le dessus sur les mots et leurs deux corps voyagèrent de nouveau dans un monde de clarté et d'absolue plénitude….

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Paintings in yellow_

_Keep shinin in my mind_

_Don't know why_

_I just don't know why you're blind_

_Paintings in yellow_

_Keep shinin in my heart_

_Don't know how_

_But I try to make you see_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Blaise et Ginny ne furent réveillés que bien plus tard par deux 'plops' bien caractéristiques…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

L'âtre de la cheminée diffusait la réconfortante chaleur d'un feu sans artifice, pur et fascinant…

Draco et Harry, recouverts de pulls et d'une grande couverture de laine, laissaient leurs pensées divaguer au gré des flammes scintillantes, blottis l'un contre l'autre… Conscients d'un instant rare, appréciable et apprécié parce qu'éphémère…

Ils savaient tous deux qu'ils se rapprochaient inexorablement du fatidique moment où ils allaient devoir mettre à plat un certain nombre de choses… Que l'enjeu de cette discussion n'allait être ni plus ni moins que la possibilité d'un avenir commun…

Leurs sentiments étaient énormes, forts mais comment se leurrer que tout le reste était une réalité qu'on ne pouvait ignorer et qui fragiliserait la pureté de leur amour s'ils ne l'affrontaient pas…

On ne va jamais de gaieté de cœur au combat… Surtout lorsqu'il est évident que le pire adversaire ne sera autre que soi-même…

Harry avait raison, lui et Draco ne pouvaient encourir sans préjudice de voir des parts d'eux mourir…

Draco aurait pu se lancer le premier. Il était prêt. Plusieurs fois il avait failli céder et… Attaquer ?

Oui, c'était cela qui le retenait finalement. L'impression d'agresser l'autre… Or, l'idée de lui faire mal était une torture déconcertante et dévastatrice… Finalement, il était plus simple de conserver les stéréotypes : le stratège serpentard jouait sur l'impatience du gryffondor…

Alors qu'ils étaient face au feu, Draco avait de nouveau été tenté de lancer le débat… Puis, finalement Harry avait ouvert la bouche :

« Je suis passé voir Eve avant de venir ici… »

Le blond ne répondit rien.

« Son état reste stable mais critique… » insista Harry.

« C'est une moldu ! Elle ne survit que grâce à la magie Harry. C'est son combat désormais… »

Et Draco su aussitôt que le moment appréhendé était là. Harry se décolla de lui, glissa à l'autre extrémité du divan pour s'asseoir en tailleur…

Par mimétisme, et parce que c'était ce que Harry attendait de lui, Draco pris la même position pour qu'ils se retrouvent face à face… Il s'y plia. Sans commentaires. Mais jurant intérieurement : « Foutus Gryffondors et leurs assauts frontaux… »

Une fois qu'il fut installé, il n'eut pas à patienter avant que les émeraudes de son vis à vis ne viennent capturer son regard perlé…

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé la voir ? »

La question fusa. Surprenant Draco. L'angle d'approche était circonspect et n'allait pas droit au but comme il l'avait escompté de Harry…

« Je…. » fut tout ce qu'il fut capable d'émettre…

« Tu allais bien voir ton père pourtant. Tu aurais pu prendre cinq minutes pour elle. Tu sais elle ne t'aurais pas assommé de longs discours la pauvre ! »

« Tu fais dans le cynisme maintenant ? »

« N'éludes pas la question je te prie ! »

Réparties cinglantes. Sur un ton pourtant calme et posé. Décalé en regard de leurs états d'esprits respectifs.

« Je crois que je ne voulais pas affronter ma responsabilité à son état et me confronter à… ses blessures ! »

Draco n'avait pas lâché le regard de Harry.

Ce fut au tour de ce dernier d'être surpris :

« Mais tu n'as rien à voir à son état ! »

« Elle est restée auprès de moi Harry. Je l'ai laissée prendre une place et un rôle dans ma vie. L'exposant dès lors au danger. J'ai capturé mon père et remis la main sur une certaine aisance de vie via le trésor Malefoy. Et je l'ai laissée continuer à travailler. Dans ce pub. Sur son lieu d'exécution… »

La culpabilité va toujours se nicher aux endroits les plus fous, dans des recoins où elle pousse comme une gangrène… Harry ne le comprenait que trop bien et tous ses mots n'y feraient jamais rien… Il fonctionnait lui-même de la sorte…

« Je ne te demande qu'une seule chose alors : ne la fuit pas plus longtemps. Je veux croire qu'elle finira par s'éveiller des limbes où elle est pour le moment… Et tu ne dois pas te proscrire toi-même et annihiler toutes chances qu'elle puisse te pardonner… C'est ce que j'ai fait… Regarde où çà nous a mené… »

Fin du premier round. Il n'y avait rien à rajouter.

Draco était soulagé. Harry ne le jugeait pas et ne s'était pas compromis à essayer de le déculpabiliser…

C'était maintenant à lui de lancer la deuxième salve… Et Draco Malefoy n'avait aucune l'intention de tourner autour du pot…

« Pourquoi n'es-tu jamais revenu ? Après mon meurtre j'entends… »

Si Harry avait tout à fait appréhendé cette question, il n'avait jusqu'ici jamais réussi à formuler très clairement sa réponse. Il redoutait de ne pouvoir mieux y parvenir maintenant qu'elle tombait comme un couperet…

Une lame acérée que la voix de son amour… Légèrement tremblante… Se maîtrisant, mais ne pouvant déguiser le nombre de fois où il s'était auto mutilé en se sabrant de cette interrogation… Ne pouvant stopper ses yeux d'acier de s'humidifier plus que de coutume même s'il réussissait bravement à en contenir le flot et à retenir l'émergence d'une larme…

Parce que Draco restait fier… Et qu'il était beau drapé de cet orgueil tout légitime… Qu'il était attirant lorsqu'il était ainsi fort et fragile, quand la frontière de son être se laissait envahir par l'émotion… Humain parmi les humains, mais unique entre eux tous…

« Tu as la force de l'amour pour toi Harry ! » lui conseilla la voix de Dumbledore…

C'était plus qu'un encouragement rassurant. C'était une vérité vérifiée… A maintes reprises qui plus est…

Ses doutes se lézardaient… Il ne fallait pas s'attarder à étudier les mots… Qu'ils sortent… Qu'ils fassent leur œuvre…

« Je t'aime Draco » dit Harry en soutenant l'orage chez l'ange attenant…

Une hésitation.

« Je t'aime Harry… Mais je veux savoir »

Et ses yeux brillaient de sa lutte intérieure pour ne pas flancher alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : se jeter dans ses bras… Se fondre dans cet autre qui lui donnait tellement de vie… Qui lui donnait un relief et une existence comme nul autre ne l'avait jamais fait dans sa vie…

« Regarde moi. Ne baisse pas les yeux. Dis nous pourquoi : j'avais le droit de mourir dans tes bras… » balbutia Draco…

Harry releva la tête :

« C'est justement ce que je ne voulais pas… Que tu meures dans mes bras… Je n'en avais pas la force… Ni le courage… Je serais mort avec toi sinon et ma vie n'aurait plus eu aucun sens… C'est le poids de ma vie qui m'a entraîné loin de toi… Le Destin infligé depuis ma naissance marquée au fer rouge d'une prophétie qui me condamnait à te survivre… Ne pas affronter ta mort, c'était ne pas affronter la mienne… C'était ma faute… Et aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître, c'était pour te garder en vie que je fuyais ton agonie ! Je conservais ainsi ton image en moi : tout ce que tu m'avais donné, tout ce qui m'avais fait croire que l'avenir était possible. Ce qui m'avait laissé entrevoir que j'étais autre chose qu'une ligne entrelacée à Voldemort… Avec toi j'étais enfin, je suis enfin, autre chose que le Survivant, l'Elu… J'étais comme tu m'a toujours fait vivre : un garçon comme les autres. Un être imparfait. Tu m'as toujours gardé en équilibre, m'empêchant de perdre pied… Déjà à Poudlard tu m'as sauvé… Complémentaire à mes amis… Et quand tu as ressurgi d'un passé oublié, tu as encore reposé un équilibre… Je m'enfonçais dans les noirceurs les plus absolues et tu es réapparu pour m'apprendre l'amour… De 'Potter pue' à 'Mon amour', tes lèvres ont toujours charrié en moi une stabilité, une harmonie qui stoppait mes dérives, d'un côté ou de l'autre… Et si tu disparaissais par ma faute, je perdais tout… Parce que mes amis étaient déjà eux aussi à l'agonie et plus aptes à m'aider, occupés à se sauver eux-mêmes… Fuir, c'était reculer ta mort… Et quand j'ai trouvé la force de vouloir te retrouver : ton corps, ta tombe… Que sais je ?… Quand je suis revenu vers Eve, tout a basculé… J'étais prêt à accepter ta mort pour mieux accepter la mienne. Pour simplement l'accepter en fait. Ni mieux, ni pire… Et tu étais vivant… et… et…. Comment te dire ? C'était divin. C'était magique… Et je le savais au plus profond de moi parce que je n'y aurais jamais survécu sinon… »

Les larmes dégoulinaient sur ses joues… Des larmes de malheur et de souffrance… Des larmes de bonheur et d'espérance…

Harry haletait… Le barrage cédait à vingt ans de larmes contenues… Enfin, dans une délivrance indicible…

Et Draco pleurait aussi…

Draco était là. Contre lui. Son visage face à lui. Ses mains prenant sa tête, ses lèvres embrassant ses larmes avec délicatesse, patience, mansuétude…

« Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir… Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais te faire souffrir… » reprit Harry épris d'une logorrhée verbale dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable « Puis j'ai compris que c'était Ron… Je n'ai pas pu le tuer… J'avais la Haine… J'avais le pouvoir et l'envie de le faire… Mais parallèlement je comprenais tellement la déchéance de Ron… J'ai dompté tous mes fantasmes meurtriers… Pour survivre et uniquement survivre… Pour ne pas te trahir… Parce que j'aurais définitivement donné la victoire à Voldemort en assassinant Ron… J'aurais fini mon parcours au côté du Lord Noir… Et cela, c'était la pire des trahisons à mes sentiments pour toi… Or, c'était tout ce qu'il me restait de toi… Je ne voulais pas te perdre encore… »

« Chuuuuuuut ! Je suis là… Avec toi… Je suis là » chuchotait Draco à son oreille…

« Finalement, je n'ai réussi à abattre Ron que lorsque je te savais vivant… Parce qu'alors j'y croyais à nouveau… Parce qu'alors chaque vie reprenait son prix, sa valeur, son inestimable sens… Et je n'ai pas tué Ron parce qu'il était ton meurtrier ou l'assassin de Mangemorts à l'agonie mais parce qu'il était déjà mort… Parce qu'il n'y avait plus aucune vie à prendre en lui… Parce qu'il fallait le délivrer… et çà fait si mal Draco, si mal… Tous ces choix qui n'en sont pas… Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement… Je sais que c'est égoïste mais sans toi je n'ai plus de raison d'être ou de vivre… Toi tu me donnes corps… Je ne te mérite pas Draco et toi, tu ne mérites pas ce que je t'inflige »

Draco ramena le visage de Harry vers le sien. Rattrapant ce vert lumineux en ses yeux où ne tonnait plus d'orage…

« Je t'interdit de penser çà Harry Potter. Il n'y a aucun mérite dans l'amour… C'est au-delà de çà ! Grâce à toi, je peux de nouveau savourer la caresse du vent sur mon corps. Je peux sentir la pluie et le soleil, la beauté du monde qui nous entoure… Grâce à toi je me sens différent… Ce que je ressens pour toi est d'une force incommensurable… J'ai vaincu la mort par toi et pour toi… Cet amour est inconnu pour moi… Je n'ai jamais appris ce sentiment… Harry j'ai besoin de toi sinon j'aurais peur de t'aimer… Avec toi le monde est dans mes mains et… Tout ce que je veux c'est pouvoir te donner cette même émotion… J'ai souffert parce que tu ne m'as pas entendu t'appeler… Mais maintenant je sais. Tu ne faisais que m'entendre… Ne soyons plus aveugle… Acceptons la lumière… Même si elle est parfois aussi terrifiante que l'obscurité…»

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_I feel a warm wind blowin_

_I feel the sun and rain_

_I feel the beauty we live in_

_Do you feel the same ? _

_For the love that I'm feeling_

_I rely and I count on you_

_Why don't you understand ?_

_The world is in your hands_

_Can you hear me call ?_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les flammes dans l'âtre consumaient chaque mot… Nul autre ne les entendrait jamais… Confessions ou confidences, elles n'appartenaient qu'à Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy…

Et si leurs corps furent trop épuisés ce soir-là, leur amour n'en était que plus fort. Plus beau. Plus infini encore…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Paintings in yellow_

_Keep shinin in my mind_

_Don't know why_

_I just don't know why you're blind_

_Paintings in yellow_

_Keep shinin in my heart_

_Don't know how_

_But I try to make you see_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sur la colline jouxtant la chaumière irlandaise Malefoy, deux silhouettes firent brutalement apparition. Deux hommes enfermés dans leurs capes se tinrent ainsi droit un long moment sans donner signe de vie…

"Ils sont là. Je ressens très nettement leur présence… Leur puissance est…"

"Phénoménale, oui !" compléta une voix usée et fatiguée et dans laquelle transparaissait pourtant très clairement une pointe de malice…

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'ils aient vaincu Voldemort en sauvant Tom Jedusor… Croyez-vous d'ailleurs réellement que celui-ci soit réellement 'sevré', sans risque de récidive, de toute magie noire ?" persifla très condescendant Severus Rogue…

"Nul ne peut rien affirmer avec une certitude absolue en ce bas monde mon cher Severus… Auriez-vous misé quelques années en arrière sur un couple gay Potter-Malefoy, sauvant le monde sorcier ?"

"Il est vrai, non…" puis aussitôt, Severus Rogue repris son arrogance naturelle pour rajouter "mais, le monde sorcier n'est pas vraiment sauvé, Albus… Et c'est malheureusement bien pour cela que nous sommes ici…"

Albus Dumbledore soupira, las. Qu'allait-il devoir infliger à ces pauvres garçons qui ne méritaient que repos et paix ?

"Nous les avons retrouver Professeur Rogue. Il sera demain bien assez tôt pour les rencontrer. Il sera toujours trop tôt pour les ramener vers une réalité douloureuse… Retournons au manoir Black"

Lorsque les deux hommes transplanèrent dans le salon du 12, square Grimmaurd, ils y furent accueillis par un Blaise Zabini surexcité, les nerfs à fleur de peau…

Rogue freina aussitôt les prétentions de son ancien élève :

"Monsieur Zabini, vous avez fièrement tenu l'Ordre en l'absence d'adultes responsables ou disponibles… Notre retour inattendu ne dois pas pour autant vous rabaisser à des comportements juvéniles…"

Blaise ignora la réprimande :

"Mais elle s'est réveillée. Ginny est avec elle. Elle a failli nous attaquer en ne reconnaissant personne, ni même les lieux… Nous avons tout juste été assez de deux pour la calmer et la maîtriser… C'est une vraie furie cette fille ! Et…et…"

Le jeune homme avait très certainement autre chose à dire et les deux hommes le laissèrent trouver la formulation la plus appropriée…

"Et… Je crois qu'elle a un léger problème d'identité… Elle nous a dit s'appeler Malia… Ecoutez, je sais que la ressemblance est frappante et..."

Blaise s'assit avant de continuer, sans qu'Albus ou Severus ne fassent rien pour l'aider ou l'interrompre. Le garçon pris son courage à deux mains pour fixer son ancien professeur et son ancien directeur :

"Je crois que je connais déjà la réponse mais dites moi : est-ce que cette Malia Malefoy est réellement la jumelle de Draco ?"

Severus Rogue et Albus Dumbledore s'obstinèrent au silence mais Blaise le remarqua. Dès que le regard des deux hommes se croisèrent, ils échangèrent un imperceptible sourire…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Paintings in yellow_

_Keep shinin in my mind_

_Don't know why_

_I just don't know why you're blind_

_Paintings in yellow_

_Keep shinin in our hearts_

_Don't know how_

_But I try to make you see_

_Hear me_

_Feel me_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Toutes les guerres ont leurs illusions. Et leurs désillusions.

Toutes les guerres ont leurs noirs désirs.

Mais toutes les guerres ont aussi leur paradis blanc…

Toutes les guerres ont leur lendemain…

Toute la vie à ses lendemains…

Incertains…

_**THE END**_


End file.
